The Dancing Dead
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si nos cher membre du Glee Club devait affronté l'apocalypse zombies? Aucun ne se connaissent à par Kurt et Blaine qui sont maintenant marié et on un enfant,Rory.Ainsi que Blaine et Sebastian qui sont coéquipier à la police de Lima. Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous même. Ame sensible s'abstenir
1. Chapter 1

The Dancing Dead

Voilà comme prévu je commence cette fiction qui sera un Crossover de Glee/The Walking Dead

Je pense suivre l'histoire de la série plutôt que celle des BD. Si vous avez des idée sur quels persos devrait apparaître et leur passé,histoire etc.. hésité pas à le faire via les reviews.  
Sur ce je vous laisse avec le

Chapitre 1

(PDV de Blaine)

Je venais de prendre mon service au commissariat de Lima Ohio ce matin plus énervé que jamais. Vous saurez pourquoi cette humeur plus tard, pour l'instant situons le contexte. Ça faisais 5 ans que j'étais Shérif ici et j'avais mes petits rituels. Le premier de la journée était d'aller prendre un café dans ma voiture de service avec mon coéquipier et meilleur ami: Sebastian. J'allai le rejoindre dans la voiture et il m'accueillit avec un joyeux:

-Bonjour!

-Salut, répondis-je d'un air renfrogné.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas, mec? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant énervé.

-Rien... Enfin à part que je me suis encore engueulé avec Kurt avant de partir. La dernière chose qu'il m'ai dit ce matin : « Parfois je me demande si t'en as toujours quelque chose à faire de nous. » Devant Rory en plus de ça.

Kurt c'est mon mari et Rory notre enfant qu'on avait eu grâce à Rachel, une de nos meilleurs amis.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est normal pour un couple de se prendre la tête. C'est juste une phase, sa passera. Et vos réconciliations sous la couette n'en serons que meilleur à ce moment là.

Je rigolais à sa remarque mais nu pas le temps de répondre car la radio de la voiture bippa et nous communiqua ce message:

« À toutes les unités, course poursuite en cours. Le comté de Van Wert demande de l'aide. Autoroute 18. Vol de voiture, attaque à main armée. Faites attention. »

Sebastian mit le contact et démarra à tout vitesse. Nous arrivâmes près d'un champ entouré de 4 voitures de police. La voiture volé avait fait des tonneaux et atterri dans le champ. Ses occupants en sortirent, tirant des coups de feu dans notre direction. Sebastian se précipita hors de notre voiture et répliqua lui aussi à coup de feu. Une balle le frôla et je me précipita à ses côtés pour le couvrir. La seconde d'après je sentis une immense douleur au niveau de mon ventre et entendis Sebastian crier mon nom. Je tombai à terre ne réalisant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Sebastian se précipita vers moi me suppliant de rester avec lui. Je me laissai malgré moi sombrer en comprenant finalement qu'une balle m'avait touché.

Je me réveillai avec une soif de folie et mon flan me faisant super mal. J'entendis des bips et sentis une piqure dans ma main. Je suis à l'hôpital. C'est la seul chose que mon cerveau arriva à assimiler. J'appelai des infirmières désespérément, mais personne ne me répondis. Je me rendis compte qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée et ,qu'à part le moniteur, aucun bruit ne résonnait. D'habitude un hôpital est toujours bruyant ou du moins on entend les bruits de pas des médecins et infirmières se précipitant dans les couloirs. Ça me stressé et je décidais de me lever pour voir ce qui se passait. J'enlevai les appareils auquel j'étais relié, sortis de mon lit et allai dans le couloir. Celui-ci était désert, les murs étaient maculés de sang. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici, bordel? Plus j'avançais et plus ça devenait effrayant. J'aperçus une silhouette au bout d'un couloir et appelai. L'être tourna la tête vers moi et je vis que son visage était totalement décomposé, ses yeux blanc et sa mâchoire apparente car sa peau échouai à recouvrir. Je pris peur et m'enfuis de l'autre côté du couloir. J'arrivai devant une porte scellée par une chaine. « Ne pas ouvrir, Morts à l'intérieur » était marqué dessus. J'entendis des grognements animaux en sortir et des mains en décomposition passèrent par l'espace entre les deux portes. Je ne m'éternisai pas et sortis sur le parking de l'hôpital. Le soleil agressa mes yeux et une odeur de cadavres m'attaqua le nez. Je découvris des millions de corps entassés devant moi. Je me dirigerai vers la route menant chez moi et découvris des tanks et autres arsenal de guerre à mes côtés. Que c'était-il passé pendant que j'étais dans cette hôpital? A voir ces créatures je me disait qu'il y avait surement eu une attaque nucléaire et que l'on s'apprêtait à riposté mais si ça avait était le cas cette hôpital aurait surement était remplis de soldat blessé. J'oubliais donc cette théorie. Je devrait trouvé quelqu'un pour avoir des explications. Mais la ville était déserte à par quelques une de ces créatures marchant (ou plutôt boitant) dans les rues. J'arrivai dans mon quartier et entendis des grognements venir du jardin de mes voisins d'en face. Je regardai de ce côté et je vis ma voisine Hannah étendue sur le sol, le bas du corps manquant et transformé en l'une de ces bêtes. Elle avait l'air de souffrir et je décidai donc de l'achever une fois que j'aurais récupéré mon arme. Je rentrai chez moi avec l'espoir de retrouvé Kurt et Rory. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie ici non plus. J'appelai leurs noms mais seul le silence me répondit. Je sanglotai en me disant que ça ne pouvait pas être réel, que je faisait surement un affreux cauchemar. Je me pinçai à plusieurs mais rien ne changeait quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux. Je fouillais quand même les placard à la recherche d'un indice pour me dire que ma famille était en sécurité. Il manquait quelque vêtements, des draps et couvertures et plus aucun album photos n'était dans les étagères. Je fouillais dans le frigo mais ne trouvais rien pour me rassasier. Je bus directement à l'évier car ma soif commençait à me faire déliré. Je me changeais parce que le pyjama de l'hôpital n'était pas vraiment pratique pour se déplacer. Je pris le pistolet que je gardais caché tout au fond d'un tiroir et ressortis dans la rue. Je retournais dans le jardin d'en face, m'accroupis devant Hannah et lui tira dans la tête.

-Je suis désolé que ça te sois arrivé. Lui dis-je même si elle ne pouvais pas m'entendre.

Je me relevais et déambulais dans le quartier à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrais m'expliquer tout le merdier qui était en train d'arriver. C'est alors que j'entendis des pas dans mon dos. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourné que je sentis quelque chose me frappé la tête. Je tombais à terre et entendis des voix autours de moi.

-Dwayne! Ne le frappe pas ce n'est pas un d'entre eux! Lui il est vivant. Aide moi à le porter dans la maison.

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai dans un lit inconnu et entendis quelqu'un crier à mes côté.

-Papa! Papa! Il est réveillé!

J'entendis des pas se précipiter vers moi et l'homme me demanda, en me plaçant un couteau sur la tempe.

-Vous avez été mordu ou griffé?!

-Quoi? Dis-je confus

-Jouer pas au plus malin! Est ce qu'il t'ont mordu ou griffé. C'est quoi ton pansement là?

-On m'a tiré dessus. J'vous jure. Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'aurais mordu ou griffé d'abords. Qu'est ce qu'il sont au juste.

-On les appelle les rôdeurs ou zombies si tu préfères.

-Des zombies? Ce genre de chose n'existe que dans les films! Dis-je incrédule

-Parce que j'ai l'air d'un acteur pour toi? Est ce que ces cadavres marchant avait l'air de jouer? Où t'étais quand tout a éclaté? T'as rien entendu aux infos?

-J'étais à l'hôpital. Plongé dans le coma.

-Pas étonnant que tu sois aussi paumé alors.

-Raconte moi ce qu'il se passe. Je comprends plus rien là!

Il m'expliqua que tout s'était passé très vite. Environ 1 semaine après que je sois tombé dans le coma. Les infos avaient donné des consignes de sécurité et dit qu'en allant dans les grandes villes nous serions recueilli par l'armée(ce qui explique surement les tanks que j'ai croisés)

-Si votre famille est en vie, elle est surement à Colombus. Me dit-il

-Ils sont en vie. J'en suis presque sur. Il n'y as plus d'album de famille chez moi. Une preuve qu'ils sont parti. Des morts vivant attaque la ville et tout ce que mon mari pense à emporté c'est les albums de familles. dis-je en rigolant puis je me ressaisi. Je devrait surement pas rire.

-Au contraire. Le rire est la seul chose qui nous garde humain. Et ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un gosse de 9 ans. C'est quoi ton nom au faite?

-Morgan et mon fils c'est Dwayne. Et toi?

-Blaine.

-Et bien sois la bienvenue ici Blaine. Je peut pas te dire bienvenue chez nous vu que...et ba... c'est pas notre maison.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Pourquoi vous êtes venu ici d'ailleurs?

-Ton quartier avait l'air plus sur. Tu compte aller comment à Colombus?

-J'aurais besoin d'armes et de mon véhicules de service. Et vous aussi vous aurez besoin d'armes si vous prévoyez de partir.

-C'est pas dans nos plans... Même si elle n'est plus « elle » je ne peut pas l'abandonner.

Sa femme c'était faite attraper par les rôdeurs quand ils étaient arrivé ici.

-Je comprend. Répondis-je. Mais vous aurez quand même besoin d'armes pour vous défendre au cas ou.

-T'as raison. Mais tu compte les trouvé ou tes armes. T'as dit véhicule de service... T'es quoi au juste.

-Un flic. Mais j'vais te faire arrête par ce que tu scouate la maison de mes voisins. Ce genre de règles ne s'applique plus, n'est ce pas? Bon tu vient. Dis-je en sortant du lit et me dirigeant vers la sortis.

Je les emmenai au commissariat , où on en profita pour prendre une douche et je me changeais avec mon uniforme de rechange que je gardais toujours dans mon casier.

-Ça te va bien. Me dit Morgan quand je les rejoins dans la salle de repos ou il avait trouvé de quoi manger un peu.

-J'me suis dit que si je rencontrait un groupe de survivant avoir l'air d'un flic me serait surement utile. Des armes aussi serons utiles, suivez moi.

Je les emmenais dans la réserve, donna un fusil à Morgan et un pistolet pour son fils une fois qu'il lui aurait appris à s'en servir. Je remplis un sac avec les autres armes restantes et retournai dans la salle de repos pour prendre les clé de deux voitures de service. J'en donnais une à Morgan au cas ou il déciderais de partir après tout.

-C'est là que nos chemins se séparent. Dis-je à Morgan

-Fais attention à toi. Et !merci pour tout.

-Vous aussi. Et c'est rien, vues les circonstances. Bon chance et surveillez ma maison.

-Ce sera fait.

Je montais dans ma voiture de patrouille, allumai le contact et une chanson résonna dans les haut parleurs. D'habitude nos radios étaient toujours branchées mais quand ce n'était pas le cas le lecteur CD prenait le relais. « Clear The Area » de Imogen Heap résonna dans l'habitacle, à tous les coups c'était Sebastian qui avait utilisé la voiture en dernier. Je traçai la route en direction de Colombus,profitant de la musique qui me distrayait quand je tombai à cours d'essence. Par chance j'étais arrivé près d'une ferme. J'y allai pour demander de l'aide mais personne ne me répondit. J'allai dans la grange où je ne trouvais malheureusement rien pouvant m'être utile. Je ressortis et atterris devant un enclos où se trouvait un cheval. Je n'étais qu'à 5 kilomètres de Colombus maintenant. Je pensai qu'il pourrait tenir le coup. J'entrais doucement dans l'enclos pour ne pas lui faire peur, je l'arnachai et montai sur son dos. Je le fis me conduire au pas jusqu'à Columbus où ici aussi tout était désers. Je cherchai un endroit où pourraient se trouver des réfugiés et entendis le moteur d'un hélicoptère qui passait au dessus de la ville. Je ne réfléchis pas et ordonnai au cheval d'aller au galop dans sa direction. Mais j'aurais du réfléchir à mon geste car en tournant à un coin de rue je tombais sur une horde de Zombies. Quand je dit une horde, c'est pas 5 ou 6, ils étaient littéralement des milliers? J'arrivai à faire faire demi-tour à mon cheval malgré tout, mais d'autres zombies avaient entendus les hennissement du cheval et se trouvaient autours de moi. J'étais maintenant encerclé par eux. Mon cheval prit peur, se cabra me faisant tomber de son dos à quelque mètres des zombies. Je me relevai comme je pus et fuis, mon sac d'armes sur le dos. J'arrivai à atteindre un tank qui se trouvait non loin de là mais les zombies m'encerclèrent et mon seul échappatoire était de me faufiler sous ce tank. Mais pour ça je dus abandonner le sac d'armes. Je tuai quelques rôdeurs avec mon armes de service et sautai sous le tank. Mais ils se jetèrent à ma poursuite. Je n'avais maintenant plus le moyen de fuirent. Soit je les laissais me dévorer ois je me tuais. La deuxième solution me semblait la meilleur. Je plaçai mon arme sur ma tempe et m'apprêtai à tirer quand je vis que le bas du tank était ouvert. Je sautai dedans et le fermai fissa. Je m'accordai un peu de répit. Un corps se trouvait dans le tank et je lui pris son arme. Mais il se réveilla. Merde c'était un zombie aussi. Je lui tirai en pleine tête mais la balle traversa sa tête et alla s'échouer contre une des parois, créant un bruit d'enfer qui m'assomma pendant un moment; quand je revins à moi j'entendis une voix.

-Hey toi, abrutit. Ouais toi dans le tank, ça va? Bien installé? Me demanda-t-elle

-Qui-est-ce?

-Pas le temps pour les présentation. Pour le moment j'vais te sortir de cette merde!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Merci pour tous les follows, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction et me dire ce que vous aimeriez bien voir arriver :-) Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2. Enjoy!

Previously on The Dancing Dead (je parie presque que vous l'avez lu avec la voix de celui qui fait les résumés dans la série ;-)):

Blaine s'est fait tirer dessus lors d'une course poursuite. Il tombe dans le coma et se réveille 2 semaines plus tard au milieu de ce que le monde est maintenant : un terrain de jeu pour zombies. Il se dirige vers Colombus avec l'espoir de retrouver sa famille et se retrouve coincé dans un tank pour échapper aux zombies. Un étranger vient à son secours...

Petit rappel aucun ne se connaisse à part Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Sebastian et Rory qui est le fils adoptif de Kurt et Blaine et le fils biologique de Rachel.

(PDV de Mike)

Il est dingue ce mec ?! Franchement qui vient dans la capitale d'un Etat quand une apocalypse zombie survient ? Bon, j'avoue c'est une question rhétorique, j'veux dire qui aurait pu s'imaginer que ces saloperies envahissent notre monde. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que j'le sauve cet idiot.

-T'es toujours là ? Lui demandai-je à travers la radio qui me reliait au tank.

-Toute ouïe. T'as un plan pour me sortir de cette... comment t'as dit ?

-Cette merde ? Ouais, donc j'espère que t'es bon à la course.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Mais dis, ils sont pas censés être lents ? Je veux dire les autres à Lima bougeaient pas du tout, et là ils courent carrément après moi !

-Quand ils sont seuls ils sont pas vraiment dangereux. Mais quand ils sont en « horde » c'est la merde. La seule chose qui les a empêchés de te bouffer, c'est le casse-croute à 4 pattes que t'as ramené. Et au fait t'as perdu la tête ou quoi pour te lancer dans une ville remplie de zombies à CHEVAL! Aux dernières nouvelles il y a pas moyen de s'enfermer dans un cheval, comme on pourrait le faire dans une voiture !

-Premièrement je croyais que Colombus serait sécurisé, c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit en tout cas. Et si j'suis venu en canasson c'est parce que je suis tombé en panne d'essence. -Enfin c'est pas vraiment le moment de papoter là ! Répondit-il. C'est quoi ton plan ?

-Et bah, il y a un passage qui te mène à l'immeuble où j'me trouve. C'est derrière une grille, juste à ta droite. J'vais t'attendre en bas, t'ouvrir la grille et tu me suivras. Pour le moment ils sont en plein festin donc t'as moyen de te barrer sans qu'ils te remarquent. T'as des armes au cas où ?

- Deux flingues remplis à moitié, j'ai un sac d'armes que j'ai lâché près d'eux...

- Oublie ça, on le récupérera plus tard si y a moyen ! Sors maintenant, ils ont presque fini le repas!

Je le vis ouvrir le haut du tank brusquement et courir jusqu'à la grille que je lui avais indiquée, tirant sur les zombies qui s'approchaient trop de lui. Je lui ouvris la grille et le menai jusqu'à l'échelle emmenant au sommet de l'immeuble, le seul moyen pour entrer à l'intérieur. En arrivant sur le toit je trouvai Jake et Wade en train de se battre.

-Wow, il se passe quoi là ?! Dis-je en les séparant.

-Il y a qu'il s'amuse à gâcher nos munitions pour le simple plaisir de tuer des zombies ! Répondit Wade. T'es au courant que t'en ramènes encore plus ! Rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Jake qui se trouvait plaqué au sol par Wade.

J'allai relever Wade, qui se mit debout, le fusil de Jake dans les mains. Ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout …

- Rends-moi mon flingue, sale pédale ! Cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Le mec que j'avais secouru se jeta sur lui, le menottant à un des tuyaux du toit.

-Putain t'es qui toi !? Dit Jake en se débattant.  
-Blaine Anderson, Shérif de Lima, et gay aussi. Donc si j'étais toi je fermerais ma gueule.

-Alors t'es flic ? Demandai-je

-Pas que ça fasse une grande différence dans ce monde, mais ouais.

-Tu te trompes, c'est un avantage d'avoir un gars comme toi avec nous. Dit Wade. T'as été entrainé à te servir d'armes, contrairement à nous. Et j'avoue que voir Jake vulnérable grâce à tes menottes est un truc plutôt cool.

Jake répondit à cela en se débattant et en criant des insultes par milliers. Wade avait raison, c'est plutôt jouissif comme vision. Tellement que j'allai même le narguer.

-Alors on fait plus trop le malin, Mr « j'suis un gros dur ». Mi à l'amende par un plus petit que toi, ça fait mal, hein ?

-Toi si j'te chope...! Répondit-il en essayant de se jeter sur moi, mais il réussit seulement à se faire mal en faisant frotter les menottes contre ses poignets.

-Il se passe quoi ici !? Demanda Quinn, qui venait d'arriver vers nous.

-Jake qui fait le con comme d'hab. Répondis-je.

-C'était lui les coups de feu, j'imagine... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit on est prêts à retourner au camp. Ce qu'on pourrait faire si tous les zombies n'étaient pas rassemblés autour de nous. Dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Jake.

-Putain ! Foutez-moi la paix ! C'est ma faute si je cherche un moyen de me détendre ? Répliqua Jake

-Tu pourrais le faire silencieusement ! Je sais pas moi... en nous parlant par exemple ! Ça fait 2 semaines qu'on est ensemble et on sait toujours rien sur toi à part ce que Puck nous a dit ! C'est qui lui ? Dit-elle, remarquant enfin Blaine.

-Le salop qui m'a attaché. Marmonna Jake

-Blaine, ou « l'idiot du tank » comme dirait... Je sais toujours pas ton nom d'ailleurs. Répondit Blaine

-Mike. Répondis-je.

- Moi c'est Quinn, lui Wade et il y a encore plein de monde au camp. Tu pourras les rencontrer si on peut se barrer d'ici. Dit-elle à l'intention de Jake.

-Lui en veux pas, c'est pas vraiment lui qui contrôle ses gestes. Dit Blaine en sortant une barrette de shit de la poche de Jake.

-Parce que tu te drogues maintenant ? S'exclama Wade. T'es pas un peu inconscient ? On doit être 100 fois plus prudent qu'avant et toi tu te fous le cerveau en l'air ?! Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre de toi.

-C'est réciproque. Répondit Jake

-Oh ferme-là. Dit Quinn. Ou non mieux trouve le moyen pour qu'on se barre de l'immeuble avec tous les zombies que t'as ameutés.

-Il y a plus aucun moyen de partir ? S'inquiéta Wade.

-A part sauter d'immeuble en immeuble, ce qui ne nous emmènera pas loin car on ne retournera surement pas au camp à pieds avant la nuit tombée. Et les égouts sont tous sans issue... Dit-elle dépitée.

-Attends j'ai peut-être une idée. Dit Blaine. Les sons les attirent non ? Mon idée ce serait de les éloigner de l'immeuble avec du bruit et d'en profiter pour partir.

-T'es un p'tit malin toi. Dis-je. Par contre tu comptes le faire comment ton bruit ?

-Tu penses pouvoir voler une voiture et la faire rouler avec l'alarme allumée pour ensuite te barrer de la ville ?

-Un jeu d'enfant ! Dis-je.

-Préparez-vous à partir les autres. Et Wade ! L'appela-t-il en lui jetant les clés des menottes. Si jamais il décide de s'excuser.

-Tu peux crever ! Répondit Jake

- Dans cette situation c'est plutôt toi qui va crever. Dit Wade en nous suivant jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble.

-Vous allez sérieusement me laisser là ?! Cria Jake

-Si t'arrives à te démerder pour t'en sortir toi-même tiens, répondit Wade en plaçant les clés à côté de Jake. Tu es libre de partir quand tu veux.

-Tu penses pas que Puck va nous en vouloir à mort pour ça ? Demanda Quinn pendant qu'on rassemblait les affaires.

-Jake est un débrouillard je suis sûr qu'il aura retiré ses menottes dans quelques secondes. La rassurais-je. Et puis c'est un peu de sa faute aussi. Il avait qu'à pas faire le con à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge et à insulter Wade.

-C'est c'que tu vas dire à Puck quand on va revenir sans son frère ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car un énorme bruit résonna dans l'immeuble.

-C'est quoi ça !?

- La vitrine a pété ! Cria Mercedes qui revenait de la boutique du rez-de-chaussée. Les os ambulants sont en train d'arriver ! Faut qu'on se barre vite fait d'ici !

-Mais comment tu veux qu'on fasse, ils nous encerclent ?

-La seule solution c'est de passer au travers ! Allez magnez-vous le derche ! Cria-t-elle en nous menant au camping-car.

Nous slalomâmes entre les zombies et réussîmes à sortir indemnes. On sauta tous dans le camping-car et on laissa Quinn nous reconduire au camp.

-Merde, où est Jake ? Demanda Mercedes en ne le voyant pas avec nous.

-Il n'est pas... Commença Wade mais Blaine le coupa.

-Il est menotté au toit, il a les clés.

-Hein ?! Ok, de 1 t'es qui toi ? Et de 2 qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que tu avais le droit de le condamner à mort sur ce toit ?

-C'était pour le calmer ! S'exclama Wade.

-Pour ta première question je m'appelle Blaine et je suis flic, je ne faisais que maintenir l'ordre.

-De toutes façons c'est ce que lui prédisaient les cartes de Quinn.

-Ses cartes ?

-Elle est un peu diseuse de bonne aventure. Expliqua Wade.

-Ah d'accord. Donc c'était son destin ? C'est ça que tu dis ?

-Oui. Je t'ai vu aussi dans mes cartes. Tu es notre « sauveur ».

-Je suis honoré mais je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un héros.

-Eh bien tu vas devoir accepter ce rôle quoi qu'il arrive.

Est ce qu'elle disait vrai ? Y avait-il un sauveur pour nous dans ce nouveau monde ? Quoi qu'il en soit pour le moment je vivais dans le moment présent. Si ça voulait dire poutrer des zombies pour les ¾ de la journée ça m'allait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde! Une première pour moi: je vais explorer deux point de vue en parallèle dans ce chapitre! Je vous l'indiquerais vous inquiété pas ! Donc bonne lecture.

* * *

(PDV de Kurt)

- Regarde, Rory, tu doit faire passé la corde dans le trou là et voilà tu as un piège à lapin! dit Sebastian

-Mais moi je veux pas manger de lapin! C'est trop mignon pour être manger un lapin! J'veux des bonbons moi!

-Et ba si on en attrape un tu pourra le garder en animal de compagnie. Pour les bonbons tu va devoir t'en passer par contre.

-Tu croit vraiment que tu pourra attrapé un lapin? Demandais-je

-Est ce que tu douterais de mes talents de scouts? Repondit Sebastian en rigolant

-Non, mais j'en ai pas vu un seul passé dans le coin pendant cette semaine. Les seul animaux que j'ai apperçu c'est de grenouilles.

-Et bien on s'en contenteras. Répondit-il

-Attend tu veut nous faire manger de la grenouille!? Beurk! Déclara Rory

-Je suis d'accord avec lui! Dis-je

-Vous êtes vraiment étroit d'esprit! Je mangeait que ça quand j'était en France. Quand t'en aura gouter tu voudra que ça.

-Laisse moi en douté. Dis-je en me levant. Bon j'vais chercher du bois pour le feu de ce soir.

Je me dirigeait vers la fôret et me mit à penser. Celui dans mes penser: Blaine. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir abandonner à Lima, je me sentais coupable de sa mort. Et encore plus coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit la avec Sebastian...

Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoO

Il fait nuit noir, une alarme sonne dans les rues de Lima. Ce son strident veut dire que l'on doit évacué la ville.

-Il se passe quoi papa!? Vient me demander Rory affolé  
-On doit partir. Lui dis-je attrapant les valise que j'avais préparé pour nous deux.

Dehors Sebastian nous attend dans sa voiture pour fuir. Nous montons dedans et restons silencieux jusqu'à arrivé à l'endroit de rassemblement qu'on s'est donné avec Finn et Rachel.

-Tu peut t'arrêter s'il te plait. Demandais-je à Seb alors que l'on arrive sur la colline ou nous avions une superbe vue sur toute la ville.

-Pourquoi? Demande t-il. On as pas vraiment de temps à perdre.

-On est loin de la ville, c'est juste pour 2 minutes, je veut voir la ville une dernière fois. S'il te plait.

Il accepte et se gare sur le point d'observation. Nous sortons de la voiture, et regardons la ville que nous nous apprêtons à quitté, peut être à jamais. La nuit est calme, à part les moteur d'hélicoptère que nous entendons au dessus de nous.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font? Demandais-je en les voyant se diriger vers la ville.

-Peut être qu'il sauvent ce qui non pas eu l'occasion de partir... dit Sebastian

Bien au contraire, ils se mettent à bombardé la ville!

-Blaine! Criai-je de désespoir.

Sebastian me prit alors dans ses bras.

-Chut. Tu va les attiré vers nous. Calme toi. Il était déjà parti.

-Tu veux dire quoi part « parti »? demandais-je, des sanglots dans la voix

-Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il y avait très peut de chance qu'il se réveille après tous ce temps...

-Tu veux dire qu'il est... Non! Tu ment! Dis-je en me dégagent de ses bras.

-Kurt! Calme toi! Il... Il n'as pas à vivre dans ce merdier au moins. Dit Sebastian en baissant les yeux au sol, comme coupable de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé rester avec lui, tu croit que je veut vivre dans ce monde aussi?!

-Et Rory t'y a penser un peu?

-Rachel et Finn aurait pu s'en occupé, après tout Rachel est sa vrai mère!

-Et moi?...

-Comment ça toi?

-J'ai personne d'autre que toi Kurt ! J'ai perdu toute ma famille, mon meilleur ami... Je veux pas te perdre aussi.

Je me rapprochais de lui et nos regards se croisèrent, restant accroché l'un à l'autre. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais de nouveau dans ses bras, ses yeux toujours encrés dans les miens. Il se pencha et captura mes lèvres d'un doux baiser.

Fin du Flash Back oOoOoOoOoO

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, me stoppant dans mes pensées. Je pris mon pistolet dans la main et me retournait dans la direction du bruit, près à tirer.

-Hey. T'inquiète c'est juste moi. Dit Sebastian, les mains en l'air.

Je rangeait mon fligue et m'approchait de lui.

-T'es bête tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé, j'aurais du te prévenir. On doit être tellement silencieux pour ne pas les atirer qu'on en oublierais presque de parler.

-En parlant de ça. On doit...

-Parler de ce qui c'est passé ce soir là? Je sais pas ce que sa signifiait, j'avais besoin de réconfort t'était la alors... Je sais pas c'est juste arrivé, j'imagine... répondit Sebastian, cherchant ses mots

-Alors ça voulait rien dire? demandais-je

-Ça veut dire quelque chose seulement si tu le veux. Dit-il en approchant son visage du mien.

Ses lèvres était presque sur les miennes et je ne réfléchie pas avant de me jeter dessus. Je nous fit tombé au sol.

-Ca veut dire oui? M'arrêtait Sebastian

-Ca veut dire j'ai besoin d'oublier tout le temps d'une baise. Répondis-je en enlevant mon haut.

(PDV de Sebastian)

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça. Je couche avec le mari de mon meilleur ami , j'me sent comme le pire connard au monde et en même temps super bien. En faite je ne le trahit pas vraiment, je veux dire il n'est plus de ce monde alors... Et puis c'est le choix de Kurt à partir de maintenant, s'il est d'accord pour ça alors je ferais tout pour qu'il sois heureux. C'est une mission que Blaine m'avait donné il y a longtemps. « S'il m'arrive quoi que ce sois, tu doit me promettre que tu prendra soin de Kurt et de Rory ». En ce moment je remplissait en quelque sorte ma mission.

-On devrait retourner près des autres, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter. Dis-je en me rhabillant.

-Ouai... répondit Kurt, un air coupable sur son visage.

Je m'approchait de lui et le fit me regarder dans les yeux, en mettant ma main sur sa joue.

-Hey. Dis-je gentiment. Ça veut rien dire, t'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-Je sais qu'il est... Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir tromper. Dit-il, des sanglots dans la voix.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le rassurait.

-T'en avait besoin, moi aussi , t'as pas à t'en vouloir. Aller vient.

Je l'aidait à se relever et nous retournâmes au camp, Rory était en train de jouer avec Beth, la fille de Quinn et Harmony celle de Rachel et Finn.

-Tu sais quand les autres reviendront? Demandais-je à Will, le plus âgé et par conséquent le « chef » du groupe.

- Il vienne d'envoyer un message avec la radio. Ils arrivent.

-Okay cool.

J'allais vers Rory et il se leva en me voyant:

-On va la faire cette chasse à la grenouille?

-J'pensais que tu voulait pas gouter.

-Ba faudra bien trouver quelque chose d'autre quand on sera à cours alors...

-Bon, suis moi dans ce cas.

J'allais prévenir Kurt et emmenait Rory jusqu'au lac.

(PDV de Kurt)

Comment j'ai pu faire ça. Même bourré j'ai jamais tromper Blaine. Et la je me jette dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui plus est! J'me sent tellement mal. Rachel l'as remarqué apparemment car elle vient me rejoindre.

-Hey! Comment ça va? Me demande t-elle

-Et bien le monde à été envahit par des zombies et j'ai du abandonné mon mari la dedans, comment tu pense que je me sens Rach?! Répondis-je un peut sèchement

Au lieu de répondre elle me pris juste dans ses bras.

-Tu sais c'est dure pour nous tous. Me dit-elle. Si on évitait de se disputer, la vie est trop courte pour les remords surtout maintenant.

-Ouai, désolé j'suis un peu sur les nerfs. Dis-je

-J'avais cru remarqué, mais Seb t'aide avec sa non?

-Quoi!? Tu veux dire quoi par là?

-T'inquiète j'vais pas te faire de leçon, on as tous besoin de quelqu'un en se moment.

-J'm'en veux Rach, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir tromper. Et même si j'me dit que ce n'est pas le cas puisqu'il est... J'm'en veut toujours.

-Tu peut toujours pas le dire.

-Si je le dit alors là ca deviendra réel. Et même si Sebastian me l'as assuré et que j'ai vu la ville partir en flammes sous mes yeux, j'arrive toujours pas à me dire qu'il n'est plus en vie.

Nous fûmes intérompus pas les rires de Rory et Sebastian qui revenait en courant du lac. Il était d'ailleurs tous les deux trempés.

-Vous avez sauté dans le lac ou quoi? Demandais-je en les voyant tout les deux dégoulinant d'eau.

-Disons juste que Rory n'as pas hérité de l'équilibre de danseuse étoile de Rachel. Répondit Sebastian en rigolant.

-Ouai en attendant la c'est d'un bon rhume que vous allez tout les deux hérité si vous vous changer pas tout de suite. Dit Rachel en emmenant Rory dans sa tente pour lui faire mettre des habits sec.

Sebastian lui ne se genna pas et enleva son t-shirt juste devant moi, me fit un clin d'œil et alla ce changer dans sa tente. Merde, le Sebastian dragueur était de retour par ma faute! Je fut de nouveau stoppé dans mes pensées par Rory qui me sauta dessus.

-Regarde le beau t-shirt que Tonton Finn m'as prêter! Dit-il

C'était le vieux t-shirt de foot des Titan et je remarquait que c'était le mien seulement quand Rory se retourna, affichant le « Hummel #4 » en lettre blanche sur rouge dans le dos.

-Finn ou est ce que t'as récupéré ça? Lui demandais-je

-Je l'ai demandé au coach pour l'anniversaire de Burt quand il avait commencez à se fréquenté. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il fait dans TES affaires dans ce cas?

-Il était dans la penderie de la maison. Dans ton ancienne chambre enfaite. Je pense qu'il voulait te le redonner. Après tous tu méritais de revenir dans l'équipe vu ton exploit.

Notre conversation fut interrompu par le camping car des autres du groupe revenant. Je vit Quinn sortir et se jeter au cou de sa sœur Britanny; Mercedes, Wade et Mike la suivant. Je vit Mike parler à quelqu'un dans le car, surement Puck puis il vint nous parler.

- J'ai quelqu'un a vous présenté! Notre « Sauveur » comme l'avait prédit Mercedes!

-Je t'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça! Dit le nouveau de l'intérieur du car en rigolant.

Il sorti et mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine: C'était Blaine! Rory se jeta sur lui, lui sautant dans les bras. Pendant se temps nos regards était fixé sur l'autre. Il venait vers moi et me pris m'attira à lui de son bras libre. Je me laissait presque tombé dedans, me serrant à lui et Rory. Je ne pouvait rien dire. Il était vivant! C'est la seul chose que mon cerveau pouvait assimilé pour le moment. Je vit alors Sebastian derrière Blaine et la rage m'envahit: il m'avait mentit, surement pour m'attirer dans ses bras. Comment j'avais pu lui faire confiance? Pour le moment j'oubliais ma colère et me laissé aller dans le sentiment de réconfort que m'offrait les bras de mon mari.

* * *

Je sais je vous laisse encore un peu en suspens mais j'ai bien envie de faire ça pour tout les chapitre enfaite, pour rester dans l'esprit de la série qui aime bien faire des cliffanger. Je sais je suis méchante mais ne vous inquiété pas le prochain chapitre va arriver vite :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews et commentaires( surtout ceux de Jailson qui me font toujours sourire comme une dingue ;-D). Pour ceux qui m'ont dit que si la fic devenait une Kurtbastian ils arrêteraient de lire, ne vous inquiétez pas leur liaison va s'arrêter aussi vite qu'elle est venue, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes à cause de leur bêtise. Sur ce je vous laisse avec notre petite troupe de rescapés. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

(PDV de Blaine)

On se trouvait tous attroupés autour d'un feu de camp et nous mangions les conserves que l'on avait ramenées de Colombus.

-Bon je pense qu'il est temps de présenter notre petit groupe à Blaine maintenant qu'on est au calme. Moi c'est Will, j'étais prof d'histoire dans un lycée de Westerville. Le lycée avait été choisi comme endroit de ralliement... personne n'en est ressorti vivant à part moi...

-Will! On a dit qu'on gâchait pas le moral lors du dîner. Le disputa une rousse se tenant à ses côtés. Moi c'est Emma, et cet homme m'as sauvé la vie. Rajouta-t-elle en prenant les mains de Will entre les siennes.

-Ils sont trop mignons. S'exclama Quinn. Bon moi tu me connais déjà donc je te présente ma fille Beth, et ma sœur Britanny, mais tu peux l'appeler Brit.

Elles se ressemblaient toutes les trois, j'avais presque l'impression de regarder dans deux miroirs déformants.

-Et toi, parle nous un peu de toi. Dit Mike

-Euh... Bah j'me suis réveillé du coma une semaine après que tout ait commencé.

-Oh t'as dû flipper ta race. S'exclama Britanny

-Brit, les enfants! La réprimanda Rachel.

-On est plus des bébés, répliqua Harmony

-Ah oui eh bien ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aller te mettre au lit tout de suite.

-Oui d'ailleurs tous les enfants devraient déjà être au lit. Dit Kurt malgré les yeux implorants que lui faisait Rory.

-Oh non, j'veux pas aller me coucher! Rechigna-t-il. Pas sans une histoire de Brit!

-Oh ouais! Une histoire de Brit! Approuvèrent Harmony et Beth au même moment.

-Bon, bon, si vos parents sont d'accord alors moi aussi. Dit-elle attendant que Kurt et Rachel lui donnent leur accord, avant de les emmener avec Rory dans sa tente.

-Va falloir m'expliquer là. Dis-je

-Si il y a une chose qui peut leur permettre de rêver encore un peu je vais pas en priver ma fille. Dit Rachel. Mais pour le moment c'est toi notre conteur d'histoire...

-Ouais... J'étais paumé... non plus fort que ça... Désorienté? Je pense que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de mon état à ce moment-là. L'hôpital était désert, ou du moins les seules « personnes » dans les parages était ces choses...zombies... morts-vivants, enfin peu importe comment vous les appelez. Le pire c'est quand j'ai retrouvé la maison vide, dis-je en regardant Kurt qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais je savais que vous étiez en sécurité.

-Comment t'as su?

-Je savais que vous étiez partis parce qu'ils n'y avait plus aucun album photos dans les placards.

-C'est la première chose qu'il a pris. Avoua Rachel.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je suis heureux de vous avoir retrouvés et que vous soyez avec des gens qui ont l'air super sympa en plus de ça. Dis-je en regardant le groupe qui se tenait autour de moi.

Le seul manquant était Sebastian...

(PDV de Sebastian)

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il revienne? Tout était parfait sans lui! Enfin parfait du moment qu'on oubliait l'apocalypse zombie qui avait permis ce que je voulais depuis toujours: Kurt. Je sais que c'est mal que j'aie des sentiments pour le mari de mon meilleur ami mais on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, n'est ce pas? Si seulement... Je fus arrêté dans mes pensées par des bruits de pas derrière moi.

-Ne tire pas c'est moi. Dit une voix

-T'es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici... Dis-je à Wade.

-J'voulais juste m'assurer que t'allais bien. Dit-il. Je t'ai vu partir et je me demandais si t'allais pas filer en douce vu que Blaine est revenu...

-Tu veux dire quoi par là?

-Oh allez, c'est pas comme si toi et Kurt c'était un secret. Je te juge pas, honnêtement j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais eu un homme aussi beau que lui sous la main.

-Bah t'en as un autre là alors...

Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment mais il était gay, black et canon, autrement dit je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus pour dire qu'il me plaisait. Il s'approcha de moi et il allait m'embrasser mais il s'éloigna juste quand nos lèvres allaient se toucher.  
-Tu sais quoi? C'est pas parce que c'est probablement la fin du monde que tu vas m'avoir si facilement.

-Ah ouais tu veux que je fasse quoi? T'emmener à un rendez-vous galant pour te prouver que je suis digne de toi?

Il rigola et dit:

-C'est une possibilité, demain même endroit, au lever du soleil ?

Et il me laissa seul. Et puis après tout pourquoi pas? Je devais arrêter d'avoir ces sentiments malsains envers Kurt, et peut être qu'il pourrait m'aider de ce côté.

(PDV de Kurt)

Je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me retournai pour rencontrer les yeux vert doré de mon mari.

-Salut toi... Murmura t-il contre mes lèvres.

-Salut... Répondis-je sur le même ton en capturant ses lèvres d'un doux baiser.

Il nous fit basculer sur le matelas de fortune qui était devenu mon lit depuis maintenant 2 semaines. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou mais je l'arrêtai en faisant des signes vers Rory, lui indiquant qu'il dormait. Il s'allongea alors simplement derrière moi, passant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu aussi bien dormir. Dis-je en regardant Rory qui avait même un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Britanny doit être une super conteuse d'histoire. Répondit Blaine

-Je pense que c'est surtout dû au fait que tu sois revenu. Dis-je en me retournant dans ses bras, me retrouvant face à face avec lui. Je suis désolé Blaine. Désolé de t'avoir laisser là-bas et... et. Des larmes commencèrent à tomber de mes yeux et Blaine s'empressa de les essuyer avec ses pouces.

-Hey, t'as pas à t'en vouloir. T'as juste voulu être en sécurité. Et pourquoi ressasser le passé?

-Et si le passé c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste dans ce monde? Et si il n'y avait pas d'avenir?

-Il est passé où le Kurt optimiste que j'ai connu au Lycée? Arrête de dire ça, moi tant que tu es là je sais qu'il y a un avenir radieux devant moi.  
-Je t'aime. Dis-je tout simplement.

-Moi aussi. Maintenant on devrait dormir. Dit-il en embrassant mon front  
Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir avant un bon bout de temps, ressassant ce qui s'était passé avec Sebastian encore et encore dans ma tête. Une seul chose me hantait: je devais lui parler immédiatement. Enfin dès que le soleil se serait levé et que je ne serais plus aussi bien installé dans les bras protecteurs de Blaine. Je me laissai enfin sombrer dans le sommeil.

(PDV de Sebastian)

-Alors où est l'homme que j'ai l'honneur d'emmener à un rendez vous? Dis-je en rigolant

-Je pense que c'est moi. Répondit Wade sur le même ton. Alors qu'avez-vous prévu mon cher?

-Et bien que dis-tu d'une balade près du lac pas loin?

-Je crois que les filles sont en train de faire la lessive là-bas...

-Zut. Eh bien on n'a qu'à explorer la forêt dans ce cas.

-A vous l'honneur très cher. Dit Wade en me laissant passer.

J'en profitai pour accrocher mon bras au sien en passant à ses côtés.

(PDV de Kurt)

-Hey, Rachel t'aurais pas vu Seb?

-Euh, non désolée. Dit-elle en ayant l'air un peu confuse. Attends pourquoi tu veux le voir ?  
-Pour le frapper sûrement. Dis-je en me laissant tomber à ses côtés.

-Oulala, qu'est qu'il a fait pour t'énerver à ce point ?

-Il m'a menti sur le fait que Blaine était mort, tout ça pour m'attirer dans ses bras!

-Tu t'es pas vraiment débattu, en même temps . Marmonna Finn, pensant que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

-Tu peux répéter!? Répondis-je franchement agacé qu'on me foute tout sur le dos ces derniers temps.

-Bah quoi?! C'est vrai!? T'as pas vraiment attendu avant de tomber dans ses bras! C'est pas lui que je blâmerais si j'étais à ta place!

-Putain, mais tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être à ma place, Finn! Vis ce que j'ai vécu, et viens me reparler après, ok? Si même ma propre famille se retourne contre moi maintenant...

Sur ce je me levai et me dirigeai vers la forêt pour avoir un moment de répit. Je me laissai glisser contre un arbre, pleurant comme je ne me l'étais pas permis depuis longtemps !

-Hey qu'est ce que t'as?! Appela une voix. Quelqu'un tomba à genoux à côté moi, vérifiant que je n'était pas blessé.

-Tu tombes bien toi! Dis-je agressivement en voyant que ce n'était autre que Sebastian.  
-Hey, pourquoi tu m'agresses là, qu'est -ce que je t'ai fait? Dit-il surpris de ma réaction

-Tu te fous de la gueule du monde toi! Tu me dégoûtes, t'approches plus de moi ni de Rory! Dis-je en me relevant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Seb? Entendis-je une voix appeler derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis Wade torse nu et des marques de suçons sur la moitié de celui-ci.

-Je vois que tu perds pas de temps. Dis-je en retournant en direction du camp. Quoi qu'il en soit j'veux plus te voir!

(PDV de Sebastian)

-Wow il lui prend quoi à Kurt? Me demanda Wade

-J'en sais rien, il était en train de pleurer, j'suis allé voir ce qu'il avait et il a pété un plomb.

-Peut être qu'il s'en veut d'être tomber dans tes bras aussi facilement. En même temps je le comprends un peu.

-T'as pas aimé? Demandais-je un peu inquiet

-Hein?! Si, à mort! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je me suis jamais laissé faire l'amour par quelqu'un aussi facilement. J'me sens un peu comme une pute en fait...

-Hey, t'as pas à te sentir comme ça. Le rassurai-je. T'es pas une pute, t'es quelqu'un de très bien, et j'suis pas mécontent que tu te sois laissé tomber dans mes bras aussi facilement. Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui, le prenant dans mes bras.

-Merci... Murmura t-il

-Pourquoi?

-Pour... Je sais pas... Juste être là, m'apporter du réconfort. M'aider à oublier que...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-Mais vous avez quoi à tous pleurer aujourd'hui? Dis-je en rigolant.

Il sourit mais il était toujours triste.

-Je sais qu'on a tous un passé difficile. Je ne connais pas encore le tien, mais pour une étrange raison, j'ai envie de tout connaître de toi.

-Moi aussi... il se stoppa pendant quelques minutes, se laissant juste bercer dans mes bras et il reprit. Il m'ont pris mon petit copain. Je l'ai vu se faire attaquer par eux et... J'ai dû l'abandonner sous ses cris de douleur pour sauver ma peau.

-On a tous dû faire des horribles choses avec ça. Tu dois pas te laisser démoraliser par le passé. Pense juste au présent. A maintenant.

-A toi... rajouta-t-il

-Oui... Comme moi je penserai à toi.

Je n'étais jamais vraiment tombé amoureux. Avec Kurt c'était plus, je sais pas, un genre de sentiment de désir dû peut-être au fait qu'il était inaccessible. Mais là c'était réel et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce sentiment s'éloigner de si tôt.

* * *

Et voilà! Bon je suis d'accord il n'y a pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre mais les choses vont vraiment se mettre à bouger dans les prochains, promis :-D. En attendant à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews.

**Ps: Grâce à ma super mémoire de poisson rouge j'ai oublier d'intégré Puck dans la présentation mais imaginons juste qu'il est énervé à cause de ce que Blaine à fait et que il est donc planquer dans sa tente et veux parler à personne, Ok :-)?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Previously on the Dancing Dead(toujours avec la p'tite voix off de la série ;-)): En s'échappant de Colombus, ville de refuge qui est maintenant envahie par les zombies, Blaine et les autres ont dû abandonné Jake sur le toit d'un immeuble.  
Ps: Jailson m'a demandé à quoi Wade ressemblait dans ma tête. Eh bien pour moi il ressemble à mon assistant d'anglais mais bon vous ça va pas vous parler XD. Alors je dirai que ce serait un peu un mélange de lui : 25 . media . Tumblr tumblr _ me2zc8VT1t1r2b0g2o1_500 . jpg

et lui : images/ greek/ cast/large/calvin . jpg

Sur ce Enjoy!

* * *

(PDV de Kurt).

En me réveillant j'entendis des voix crier à côté de ma tente.

-Il faut qu'on y retourne!

-C'est trop dangereux, Puck! C'est presque du suicide,

-Ce que tu as fait c'est un homicide Mr. « Je fais la loi mais ne la respecte pas ».

-Il était un danger pour nous!

-Comment tu peux juger, tu l'as vu que 5 secondes pendant que tu l'attachais au toit!

-Ce que j'ai vu c'est un camé qui s'amusait à tirer sur les zombies et à insulter un des nôtres.

-Des _nôtres_?! Mais qui t'a dit que tu faisais déjà partie du groupe au juste?! Ramène-le et là peut-être que je t'accepterai parmi nous, en attendant fais profil bas parce que mon frangin est pas le seul capable de violence.

Je sortis de ma tente et vit Puck s'éloignerde Blaine qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il se passe quoi? Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui,

-Il veux qu'on retourne chercher Jake à Colombus.

-Mais il est dingue?! C'est du suicide!

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais... Kurt comprends-le c'est son frère. Si c'était Cooper sur ce toit je risquerais ma vie pour avoir au moins la certitude qu'il ait réussi à survivre et si oui le ramener.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas Cooper! Blaine tu peux pas faire ça, tu peux pas nous abandonner, pas encore.

Il se tourna vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Écoute je sais que t'as peur, mais je dois le faire, j'me sens trop coupable et Puck va pas me lâcher avant qu'on y soit retourné. Et ça me permettrait aussi de récupérer les armes que j'ai dû laisser là-bas.

-Et si vous retrouvezpas Jake? Et si tu... Ne fais pas ça en vain s'il te plaît. Dis-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes que je me retenais de laisser tomber

-Il va rien m'arriver, promis. Me coupa t-il. J'ai survécu jusque là, avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé j'crois que j'suis à peu prés indestructible.

-Bon... si c'est la chose que tu penses doit être faite alors vas-y. Dis-je en me résignant.

-Je reviendrai promis. Me dit-il en embrassant mon front.

« J'espère » pensai-je en le voyant rejoindre Puck, Mike et Wade vers le parking qu'on avait fait à l'entrée du campement. En retournant vers ma tente, je tombai nez à nez avec Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux profiter qu'il est pas là pour me mentir encore afin de m'avoir? Dis-je sarcastiquement en m'apprêtant à passer à côté de lui et à m'enfermer dans la tente avec Rory jusqu'à ce qu'il parte mais il attrapa mon poignet.

-Non, attends! Je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je m'en veux de t'avoir dit qu'il était mort, c'est ce que je croyais. C'était l'enfer dans cet hôpital, tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir cru qu'il n'avait pas survécu. Et je te promets que je n'ai aucune mauvaises intention envers toi, Rory ou Blaine. Je ne vais rien lui dire, si tu veux, tu peux mais de mon côté je garderai le secret. Voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Dit-il à toute vitesse, sûrement de peur que je me sauve, et lâchant mon poignet à la fin.

-Bon d'accord je veux bien te croire. Mais ça veut pas dire que je te fait direct confiance de nouveau.

-T'as pas à avoir peur que j'essaye de t'avoir dans mon « lit » à nouveau. J'suis avec Wade maintenant.

-Vous êtes ensemble officiellement?

-Je... Ouais. Dit-il en rougissant.

-Bon bah profitez alors. C'est cool, que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un j'veux dire.

-Ouais, c'est super cool. Moins cool que Puck l'ait obligé à retourner là-bas.

-T'inquiète, il est fort. C'est un tas de muscles ce mec.

-Ouaisd, j'ai pu voir ça... Dit-il en rigolant.

-T'es con... répondis-je en rigolant moi aussi.

(PDV de Puck)

-Bon c'est quoi ton plan? Me demanda Wade

-Je sais pas vraiment en fait... Je... C'est mon frère, même si on ne s'apprécie pas tellement, je veux voir s'il est toujours là-bas ou s'il a réussi à s'enfuir.

-Donc si je comprends bien tu nous fait risquer nos vies juste pour voir s'il n'est plus attaché au sommet de l'immeuble?

-Non, j'ai aussi espoir de le retrouver là-haut.

-J'veux pas te faire déprimer mais on avait laissé les clés à côté de lui alors s'il est toujours attaché là-haut ce sera en tant qu'un d'eux...

-Et bien j'abrégerai ses souffrances dans ce cas.

-Tu crois qu'il souffrent? Demanda Blaine

-Bah s'il poussent des gémissements comme ça j'pense pas que c'est juste pour délirer. Dis-je

-Peut être qu'ils communiquent? Proposa Wade

-Genre c'est quoi leurs conversation? « Hey, Roger passe-moi un peu d'la jambe là ». Dit Mike en éclatant de rire.

-Bon on devient sérieux là! Ordonna Blaine. Désolé de gâcher l'ambiance mais il faut qu'on réussisse à aller à l'immeuble et à récupérer le sac.

-Okay... On balance d'la viande dans un coin loin pour qu'ils se jettent dessus et on se jette sur nos objectifs? Proposa Mike

-Euh... Ouais nan désolé Mike mais elle est un peu con ton idée. Dit Blaine

-Genre t'en as une autre peut être.

-Bah pas vraiment mais on va pas gâcher notre bouffe sans savoir si ça va marcher. Ils sont attirés par ce qui est vivant je te rappelle.

-Dommage qu'on n'ait pas trouvé un cheval sur le chemin. Dit Mike en retenant un rire

-La ferme. Dit Blaine avec un sourire. Bon j'pense que le meilleur moyen serait d'aller dans un coin dégagé et de déclencher une alarme ou quelque chose pour qu'ils partent loin et qu'on en profite.

-Ouais ça peut marcher. Répondit Mike. Bon j'm'occupe de la voiture, vous occupez-vous du sac et de Jake. Okay?

Pourquoi il est toujours celui qui se propose pour ce genre de choses? Pas pour faire le héros, j'en suis sûr il me l'a dit, peut-être parce qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre... C'est aussi mon cas et même si j'aime le danger je déteste servir de larbin. Mais moi non plus je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant. J'ai une certitude c'est que si Jake est vivant il se sera barré, s'il est mort je pourrai faire mon deuil en paix. C'est ça qui m'a poussé à aller le chercher. Il est la seule famille qui me reste, comme je l'ai dit c'est pas vraiment l'amour fraternel inconditionnel entre nous. A vrai dire il se faisait même une joie de m'humilier dès qu'il en avait l'occasion mais malgré ça il reste mon grand frère. Il m'aidait toujours quand je me retrouvais dans la merde. Le perdre serait dur mais je devrai m'y faire. Le deuil est une grande partie de la vie maintenant. Pas un jour ne se passe sans que quelqu'un ne tombe entre les mains des zombies, pas un seul sans que quelqu'un ne pleure...

(PDV de Mike)

Allez c'est parti pour la mission bruit! Vous devez vous dire «il est suicidaire ce mec! » nan c'est pas le cas rassurez-vous, j'adore l'action et j'aime aider les autres aussi. Si je peux permettre à Blaine de récupérer les armes et à Puck de peut-être retrouver son frère, le danger n'est qu'un détail. Je cours vers une voiture pas loin et tape comme un dingue dessus. Gagné l'engin fait un bruit d'enfer, hop je saute par dessus et trouve le moyen pour retourner à l'immeuble où je retrouve Blaine son sac d'armes sur l'épaule.

-Merci mec! Me dit-il en levant la main pour me faire un high-five.

-De rien! Dis-je en tapant ma main dans la sienne. Vous avez trouvé Jake?

-Toit désert à part les menottes ouvertes. Annonça Puck en redescendant les escaliers.

-Par contre on a trouvé du monde en arrivant. Dit Wade en arrivant avec un couple à ses côtés.

Il y avait une petit brune pleurant dans les bras d'un grand blond.

-Excusez-la elle a perdu sa meilleure ami et sa mère dans tout ça.

-On est dans le même panier alors, ma toute belle. Dit gentiment Puck

-Désolé mais je suis le seul qui aie le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Répondit le blond en souriant. Moi c'est Ryder et elle Marley. On vient de Lima.

-Comme moi! S'exclama Blaine. Vous restez ici ou vous voulez venir avec nous?

-Vous restez où?

-Dans un refuge pas loin de là. Vous êtes plus que bienvenus.

-Je sais pas...

-Oui. Dit Marley en relevant la tête. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas notre petite vie à deux mais être avec des autres gens serait vraiment mieux je pense.

-Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour. Dit Ryder en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Géniale encore des tourtereaux... marmonna Puck en revenant à côté de Blaine et moi, ce qui nous fit rire tout les deux.

-Je pensais que toi et Quinn alliez dans ce sens. Dis-je

-Bah un peu, mais bon moi et les sentiments ça fait 3.

-J'ai l'impression que les maths non plus c'est pas ton fort. Dis Blaine en rigolant

-Les maths? Aucune idée de ce que c'est depuis que j'ai arrêté d'y aller en 3ieme.

-Bon je veux pas vous interrompre dans votre discussion mais c'est pas l'heure du thé parlant là! Dit Wade en nous se dirigeant vers là où l'on avait garé le camion avec lequel on était venus. Mais il n'était plus là où on l'avais laissé.

-Putain! S'exclama Puck. Qui a chouré le camion?! On rentre comment maintenant?!

-Pour la première question ça peut être n'importe qui, ce qui inclut Jake. Répondis-je. Pour la deuxième j'pense que la marche s'impose...

-Heureusement que c'est pas loin. Mais j'pense pas qu'on sera rentrés avant la nuit.

-Et bah autant y aller dès maintenant. Décrétai-je en marchant d'un bon pas, les autres me suivant.

Comme l'avait dit Puck nous n'étions pas rentrés avant la nuit, et quand nous arrivâmes au camp des cris d'horreur nous accueillirent. Nous nous précipitâmes vers ceux-ci et vîmes une bande de zombies attaquer le camp. Je chopai un flingue dans le sac qu'on avait ramené et en abattit autant que je pouvais, Puck, Blaine et Wade faisant de même, Ryder et Marley eux étaient tétanisés derrière nous. Quand les choses furent revenues calme je vis Blaine se jeter vers Kurt et Rory et Sebastian accourir vers Wade.

Ne peut-on pas avoir un seul répit?...

* * *

Bon ça va je suis gentille j'vous ai pas trop laissé en chien là ^^. Oubliez pas les reviews et commentaires ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Previously on TDD : Puck, Blaine, Mike et Wade sont partis à la recherche de Jake à Colombus. Sur le toit de l'immeuble ils n'ont retrouvé que les menottes, mais ils ont rencontré de nouveaux survivants : Marley et Ryder. En revenant au camp ils l'ont trouvé attaquer par une horde. Découvrons où en sont nos héros...

* * *

(PDV de Blaine)

Kurt se blottit dans mes bras et je regardai autour de moi en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Sebastian, Wade collé à lui, répondit à ma question imposée:

-On sait pas comment ils nous ont trouvés... Ça c'est passé super vite... me dit-il comme une excuse.

-Il y a quelqu'un de touché ? Demandai-je

-Emma est morte et Mercedes a été mordue... On doit partir d'ici ! Répondit Sebastian.

-Quoi ?! Et si Jake revient ?! S'écria Puck.

-Écoute, je sais que c'est ton frère mais on n'est pas en sécurité ici. Essaya de le raisonner Seb.

-Du moins assez en sécurité pour trouver le temps de baiser tout ce qui bouge. Marmonna Puck en réponse.

-T'as dit quoi là !?

Sebastian lui sauta dessus le rouant de coups. Kurt se jeta sur lui et arrêta leur bagarre.

-Tu penses pas que le groupe est assez divisé comme ça !? Cria-t-il à son attention.

-Si tout le monde arrêtait d'être contre moi il serait déjà plus uni. Répondit Sebastian en partant dans sa tente.

Depuis quand était-il aussi agressif ? Et surtout depuis quand Kurt et lui étaient-ils en si mauvais termes ? Pour le moment j'avais d'autres choses à me soucier... Comme réconforter Will qui était collé au corps inerte d'Emma. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer dans quel état je serais si ça arrivait à Kurt, et je ne voulais pas l'imaginer.

-Will... Il va falloir que tu la laisses. Dis-je gentiment en m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Je vis alors le corps d'Emma bouger entre les bras de Will et m'apprêtai à tirer dans son crane mais Will le fit à ma place.

-Je savais que ça arriverait un jour mais si tôt... fut la seul réflexion que fit Will avant de se lever et d'aller lui aussi s'enfermer dans sa tente.

-On fait quoi pour 'Cedes ? Demanda Britanny inquiète quand je rejoignis le groupe qui était en train de préparer un feu pour les zombies.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé... On devrait aller vers New York, j'ai entendu qu'une équipe de scientifiques était en train de bosser sur un antidote quand tout a commencé...

-J'pense que ça va me déprimer à mort de voir la ville détruite. Dit Rachel. Tu te rappelles la fois où on était aller voir Chicago à Broadway pour mes 18 ans ?

-Comment oublier ça ? Ça me fait penser que ça fait super longtemps que je ne vous ai pas entendu faire un duo avec Kurt.

-Et bien faisons en un en l'honneur d'Emma. Décréta Kurt. Girl On Fire d'Alicia Keys me paraît la chanson parfaite pour elle...

Rachel entonna alors le premier refrain suivie de Kurt, et il commencèrent en même temps à lui creuser une tombe. C'était très triste en magnifique en même temps...

(PDV de Mercedes)

Tout autour de moi n'était que flammes et douleurs.

-La fièvre est un des premiers symptômes . Dit une voix à mes côtés

-Qui es-tu? Demandai-je

-Marley, vos amis nous ont trouvés avec mon mari dans un immeuble à Colombus. J'étais infirmière alors je vais essayer de m'occuper de vous du mieux que je peux. Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Où allons nous ?

Mes sens était très réduits mais je pouvais quand même sentir que le camping-car était en mouvement.

-A New York à ce que j'ai compris. Peut-être qu'il pourront vous soigner là-bas.

-Laissez-moi. Dis-je

-Quoi ? Pou-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai assez vécu sur cette terre. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici, le fait que j'ai été mordue le prouve, Dieu veut que j'aille le rejoindre.

-Mercedes, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kurt qui était assis à mes côtés mais que je n'avais pas vu.

-C'est mon destin.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on te laisse sur le bord de la route ? Je ne ferai pas ça moi, c'est trop inhumain.

-Pas au bord de la route. Laissez moi à Philadelphie. J'ai toujours rêver de voir cette ville et y mourir me semble une magnifique chose.

-Très bien dans ce cas. Dit Kurt et je pouvais entendre des sanglots dans sa voix.

-Je suis désolée de t'abandonner Kurt, mais j'en ai marre de me battre pour un avenir incertain, marre de voir des horreurs à longueur de journée. Je veux juste partir.

Il me serra dans ses bras et me dit adieu. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes après et il m'emmenèrent près de la Liberty Bell.

-Tu veux revenir en l'un d'eux ? me demanda Blaine

-Il y a une autre solution ?

-Oui... Dit-il en sortant son pistolet. Tu ne souffriras plus après... Et tu pourras reposer en paix et non pas errer dans les rues comme eux.

-Alors fais-le.

Je m'allongeai alors et laissai la mort paisible m'envahir après que la balle m'ait percutée.

(PDV de Kurt)

-On va toujours à New York ? Demandais-je.

-Pour tout ce qu'on sait il y aurait peut être un refuge là-bas, un vrai où on serait vraiment en sécurité. Avec un peu de chance on y sera avant la nuit. Répondit Blaine.

-S'il fait pas encore nuit pourquoi je dois aller me coucher? J'suis même pas fatigué en plus. Dit Rory depuis le lit du camping car qu'on lui avait laissé.

-Pas de discussion jeune homme, tu dois rattraper ton sommeil perdu de cette nuit. Aller ferme les yeux et dors.

-Peut être qu'une histoire t'aiderait. Dit Britanny

-Oh oui alors ! S'exclama-t-il ce qui fit nous fit tous rire.

-D'accord, alors que veux tu comme histoire ?

-La petite sirène ! Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

-La c'est sûr il n'y a pas besoin de test ADN pour savoir qui est son père. Dis-je à Blaine en rigolant.

-Tu n'en as aucune preuve ! Il a tes yeux alors... Et puis de toutes façons qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-T'as raison.

Je me laissai aller dans ses bras quand j'entendis Puck nous dire :

-On y est!

Je passai la tête par la fenêtre et aperçus alors le grand édifice qui se dressait devant nous. C'était immense et le bâtiment donnait l'impression d'être incassable. « Centre de Recherche de New York » était écrit sur une grande pancarte à l'entrée.

-On fait quoi maintenant, on va toquer à la porte ? Dit ironiquement Puck.

-Nous ouvrir serait la moindre des choses quand même. Dit Quinn. On doit tenter le tout pour le tout.

Nous sortîmes alors dans le froid mordant de l'hiver, nous postant tous devant la porte.

-J'vois pas de sonnette... Fit remarquer Mike.

Il ne semblait y avoir aucun signe de vie. Personne aux alentours à part quelques rôdeurs qui se baladaient sur le parking du centre.

-Pourtant il y a quelqu'un. Dit Puck

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Demanda Sebastian.

Puck pointa alors son doigt vers une camera au dessus de la porte. Celle-ci suivait nos mouvements.

C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, un homme en tenue « d'astronaute » se trouvait derrière.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-il agressivement. Si vous voulez entrer, okay mais à une seule condition, une fois cette porte fermée elle ne se rouvrira plus. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Blaine nous regarda pour nous consulter et nous fit suivre l'homme dans le bâtiment sécurisé.

Ce qu'on ne savait pas c'est que cet endroit n'allait pas être un refuge pour bien longtemps pour nous...

* * *

...Mais ça vous verrez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre ^^.

Je suis pas tellement satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon j'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même. J'arrive un peu à cours d'inspiration (pour le moment car j'ai plein d'idées pour la fin) donc si vous avez des idées c'est la bienvenue :-).

PS : Je pense que ça va être l'enfer d'attendre jusqu'en février pour la suite des épisodes de Walking Dead heureusement qu'on as Glee pour tenir hein? ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

(PDV de Kurt)

Nous entrâmes dans le centre et l'homme qui nous y avait accueillis commença à nous faire visiter:

- Ici vous avez des chambres chacune équipée d'une salle de bain, là une salle commune avec une bibliothèque, et là c'est le labo. Ah et au passage je m'appelle Arty.

L'endroit était bizarrement vide, le seul bruit qui y résonnait étaient quelques bips par moment.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Blaine à Arty.

-Quels autres ? Je suis seul ici. Tous les autres ont été réquisitionnés dans les autres villes, et moi désigné pour continuer les recherches et trouver un remède.

-Et vous en avez trouvé un ?

-Pour le moment non, mais je sais ce qu'il se passe lors qu'ils se transforment, c'est déjà une piste.

Il lança une vidéo sur son ordinateur et nous vîmes les différents stades par lesquels on passait après avoir été mordu: d'abord le virus envahit le cerveau peu à peu, puis le cerveau « s'éteint ».

-Après la mort le temps de « réanimation » varie, il n'a mis qu'une heure. Expliqua Arty.

Sur l'écran des lumières commencèrent à réapparaître dans le cerveau, mais partiellement.

-Ça redémarre un cerveau ? S'étonna Puck

-Juste une partie. En gros ils peuvent bouger mais ne ressentent n'y ne comprennent plus rien. Il ne sont plus rien de ce qu'il ont été... répondit Arty.

A ce moment là, le silence qui s'était créé dans la salle fut brisé par le ventre de Rory qui grogna. Il s'excusa mais Arty interrompit et nous emmena vers une salle à manger, qui même si elle ressemblait à une cantine était conviviale. Ce soir là nous prîmes un vrai repas comme on n'en avait pas fait depuis des mois. La plupart des garçons finit d'ailleurs soûls à force de profiter de la soirée. Je les comprenais en même temps ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas pu passer une soirée sans devoir se méfier de tout. Mais moi je rêvais d'une chose, dormir dans un vrai lit cette nuit ! Mais je n'étais pas encore fatigué après le repas, alors pendant que Blaine se dessoûlait dans la chambre j'en profitai pour aller dans la salle commune et choisir un bon livre. Malheureusement je ne pus pas apprécier ce dernier bien longtemps car Sebastian vint me stopper dans ma lecture.

-Faut qu'on parle, décréta-t-il.

-De quoi ? J'veux dire, c'est réglé nos histoires, non ?

-Si, si bien sûr. Répondit-il affolé. C'est juste que... Je me sens coupable de ce qu'on a fait... Je veux dire Blaine est mon meilleur ami et coucher avec le mec de mes potes c'est pas vraiment dans mes principes.

-Je sais... Moi aussi je me sens mal, mais on doit laisser ça derrière nous . A quoi bon ressasser le passé ?

-Peut-être parce que nos souvenirs sont les seules choses concrètes qui nous restent...

-J'ai pensé à lui dire, tu sais ? Quand il est revenu et qu'on s'était embrouillés, je voulais tout lui dire parce que je me sentais affreusement coupable. Je me sens toujours coupable d'ailleurs.

-Alors tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Seb, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-J'en sais rien...

A ce moment j'entendis la porte de la salle grincer et vit une ombre disparaître de l'encadrement de la porte. Je me précipitai pour rattraper ''l'espion'' mais ne fus pas assez rapide.

-C'était qui ? Demanda Sebastian en arrivant derrière moi.

-J'en sais rien. On devrait aller ce couchez Seb... dis-je mon désir de me laisser tomber dans un lit confortable revenant au galop.

-T'as raison, Wade doit sûrement m'attendre. Bonne nuit, Kurt !

-Bonne nuit.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre dans laquelle nous avions emménagé avec Rory et Blaine et trouvai les deux hommes de ma vie profondément endormis. Je me blottis contre le dos de mon mari et me laissai aller dans les bras de Morphée.

(PDV de Blaine)

Pourquoi avais-je décidé de le suivre ? Maintenant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensé à la bribe de conversation que j'avais entendu entre Kurt et Seb. Qu'est ce qu'il devait me dire ? De quoi se sentait -il coupable ? J'avais ma petite idée sur la question mais je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer que Kurt ait pu me tromper, c'était totalement inconcevable... Non c'était sûrement autre chose... On s'était juré fidélité pour toujours et s'il y avait bien une chose que Kurt était incapable de faire c'était de briser une promesse. Ces questions me hantèrent jusqu'à ce que je réussisse enfin à m'endormir, quand le soleil avait déjà commencé à se lever. Quand je me levai je sentis les bras de Kurt autour de moi et ses lèvres qui m'embrassaient dans le cou.

-Bien dormi ? Me demanda t-il

-Ouais, mieux que dans les sacs de couchage en tout cas. Et toi ?

-Comme un loir ! On devrait rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déj nan ?

-Pour une fois ce sera pas que du pain rassis. Dis-je en me levant d'un bon.

J'avais prévu de lui parler plus tard, pour le moment je voulais juste profiter de l'instant présent.

-Eh les garçons ! Nous interpella Quinn en arrivant avec Beth à ses côtés, quand nous passions dans le couloir.

-Salut Quinn ! Comment ça va ?

-Eh bien étant donné que j'ai eu l'occasion de dormir dans un vrai lit cette nuit et que Puck s'est enfin décidé à m'avouer ses sentiments, je dirais super bien ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

-En parlant de Puck il est où ? Demandais-je.

Malgré les différents qu'on avait eu suite à l'histoire avec son frère nous avions réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente et étions même bon potes maintenant.

-Étant donné le nombre de verre qu'il s'est pris hier je parierais qu'il est en train de se remettre d'une super gueule de bois.

Nous rigolâmes ce qui nous valut de récolter une engueulade de la part de Mike, qui lui aussi n'avait pas l'air remis d'hier soir.

-Baisser le volume, please. Je sens plus ma tête là. Nous implora-t-il.

Je le charriai et nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la salle à manger/cantine où tous les autres étaient déjà attablés. Des rires et discussions amicales en émanaient et je me dis que c'était vraiment un miracle qu'on ait trouvé un refuge digne de ce nom. Cette endroit paraissait parfait pour « reconstruire » nos vies.

(PDV de Kurt)

Comment une ombre pouvait obséder autant mon esprit ? Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la personne à qui elle appartenait et ce que cette dernière avait entendu de ma conversation avec Sebastian. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans cet état presque constant de stress : je devais le dire à Blaine. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire quand nous étions retournés dans la chambre tous les deux, Rory était resté avec Quinn, Puck et Beth. Mais à ce moment là Blaine m'interrompit en disant :

-Est-ce qu'on peux parler ?demanda t-il en se tournant les mains, signe qu'il était anxieux.

Je m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit en faisant « oui » de la tête et il continua:

-Peux-être que tu vas me haïr pour ça mais... hier quand tu m'as dit que t'allais dans la salle commune et que je t'ai dit que j'allais me coucher, et bien en fait je t'ai suivi. Et je vous ai entendus parler avec Seb...

Alors c'était lui la fameuse ombres ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as entendu ?

-Que tu ne savais pas si tu devais me dire quelque chose... C'est quoi cette chose au juste ?

ses yeux étaientt brillant et je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de le prendre dans mes bras, mais le moment semblait être mal choisi.

-S'il te plaît... commençai-je. Ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais te dire. Je me sens super coupable et je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça... mais je-je te croyais mort et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et Seb était là et...

-Alors tu l'as vraiment fait ? Me coupa t-il. Dis-moi que je me fais des fausses idées s'il te plaît, dis- moi que j'ai mal compris.

Sa voix était colérique et triste en même temps. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, et je me contentai de hocher la tête pour dire oui. Blaine se leva alors et quitta la pièce en courant. Je ne partis pas à sa poursuite, il ne voulais jamais rien entendre quand il était en colère. Je me laissai juste tomber en arrière sur le lit, ne voulant rien de plus que dormir.

(PDV de Blaine)

Je courus sans but dans les couloirs et me tapai à quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête et vis qu'il s'agissait de Mike. Il avait du voir mes larmes car il me demanda tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui expliquai tout, Mike semblait sur le point de me conseiller mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Puck arriva en courant dans le couloir.

-Faut qu'on se barre d'ici !

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Nous écriâmes-nous en chœur avec Mike.

-Il n'y a plus qu'une heure de batterie générale. Quand ça arrivera à 0 tout explosera. J'ai réussi à convaincre Arty de nous ouvrir les portes. Will ne veut pas partir, quoi qu'on lui dise il nous supplie de le laisser rejoindre Emma...

Puck ne nous donna pas plus d'informations et se dirigea vers les chambres, pour prévenir les autres. Mike me tira par le bras, nous emmenant à l'extérieur. Nous vîmes les autres arriver sauf le plus important à mes yeux: Kurt n'était toujours pas sorti. Rachel vint vers moi, Rory dans ses bras et me dit :

-Il essaye toujours de convaincre Will de sortir...

-Il reste combien de temps au compteur ?

-15 minutes.

Je sautai alors hors de la voiture n'écoutant que mon cœur et me précipitai vers le centre. J'arrivai dans le labo où je vis Arty tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil attendant que la fin arrive et Kurt qui argumentait avec Will

-S'il te plaît laisse-moi. Le suppliait Will. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Tu es notre plus grande source d'espoir, Will sans toi on n'aurait sûrement pas survécu aussi longtemps.

-Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi. Sors Kurt, tu es bien trop jeune, et tu as une famille sur qui veiller.

A ce moment Kurt se tourna et me vit, il se précipita dans mes bras et me dit des « pardon, j'm'en veux tellement, tu peux pas savoir » à répétition.

-On aura le temps pour ça après. On doit sortir maintenant !

Le compteur n'affichait plus que 5 minutes, nous nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur juste à temps, car à peine fûmes-nous en sécurité dans les voitures que le centre explosa. Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'une immense flamme à sa place. Kurt se serra contre moi pendant que je contemplais cette vision funeste. J'étais dévasté : à peine avait-on un peu de répit que tout redevenait encore pire qu'avant...

Et voilà comme je l'avais dit le refuge n'aura pas fait long feu (je m'excuse pour ce jeu de mots douteux). Merci à Misscriss pour son idée dont je me suis inspirée dans ce chapitre et je compte continuer un peu dans le prochain. Donc vous serez prévenus : quelques querelles entre nos deux tourtereaux sont à venir (ou pas qui sait ...)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous n'avez pas eu de crise de foi suite au repas ;-) Sur ce je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre, qui est mon cadeau de Noël en retard pour vous !

(PDV de Blaine)

Après l'explosion du centre nous étions repartis vers le Sud sans vraiment de but. Nous nous étions alors retrouvés sur une autoroute remplie de voitures, toutes ou presque hors service. L'endroits était désert et nous avions établi notre camp dans un champ se trouvant juste à côté.

- On va où maintenant ? Demanda Rachel, placée à l'autre bout du feu de camp.

C'était la grande question : y avait-il encore un but, un endroit où nous pourrions enfin avoir la paix et essayer de reconstruire nos vies ?

- Vers Miami peut être... Honnêtement je ne sais plus rien, Rach. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'une fois à Miami une autre merde ne va pas nous tomber dessus ? Est-ce que tout ça finira un jour ? Et si ça se finit que seront alors nos vies ? Toutes ces questions, elles m'empêchent de penser, et j'ai plus vraiment d'espoir à vrai dire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue à se battre.

- Parce que tout ça en vaut la peine! Cria Sebastian.

- Toi ne me parle même pas ! Répondis-je, le goût amer de sa trahison avec Kurt dans la bouche.

Sur ce je me levai et me dirigeai vers la tente que l'on occupait avec Kurt. Entre nous c'était bizarre : on ne se parlait presque plus, plus aucun geste affectueux et Rory avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Il était la seule chose qui me faisait encore continuer dans ce monde. Je le trouvais endormi dans la tente et m'allongeai à ses côtés.

-Il a l'air si serein. Dit une voix derrière moi.

Kurt m'avais rejoint et s'allongeait lui aussi à mes côtés.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre les éternelles excuses genre : « J'me sentais seul, il était là » et tout le tralala. Mais sache juste que je m'en veux énormément et je ne veux pas que cette erreur nous détruise: je t'aime et vous êtes les deux seuls êtres que j'ai encore avec moi.

Des larmes brillaient sur ses joues et je ne pus y résister.

- Tu as raison, ce serait trop bête. Et puis c'est le passé, je préfère me focaliser sur l'avenir.

Je me relevai et pris son visage dans mes mains, attrapant les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux avec mes pouces.

- Il a quoi Daddy ? Demanda la voix affolée de Rory qui venait de se réveiller.

- Il a rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je en prenant Kurt dans mes bras. Rendors-toi on a de la route à faire demain.

- D'accord. Répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller.

Kurt se serra alors encore plus contre moi, me murmurant des « je suis désolé, je t'aime » à tue-tête. Je le fis taire d'un baiser et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

(PDV de Mike)

- Alors on y va ? Demandai-je un peu impatient, au volant du camping-car de Puck.

- Quand tu veux ! Répondit Blaine en montant à l'arrière, tenant Kurt et Rory par chacune de ses mains.

- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'appareil parce que pour le coup ça mériterait une photo.

- Parle pour toi ! Dit alors Puck en ouvrant un placard et en sortant un Polaroid de celui-ci.

- C'est quoi cette boite ? Demanda Rory.

- Cette boite, comme tu dis, c'est l'ancêtre des appareils photos que t'as aujourd'hui. Même pas besoin d'ordi pour imprimer les photos.

Sur ce, il fixa l'objectif sur Rory et appuya sur le déclencheur, le papier sortant de la « bouche » sous le nez de Rory, stupéfait par cette machine. Puck lui tendit la photos et Rory fit alors la moue :

- Mais c'est tout noir !

- Il faut attendre qu'elle se développe.

-Pas que je veuille jouer les rabat-joie ou quoi que ce soit, intervint Quinn qui se tenait à la porte du camping-car, Beth dans ses bras; mais il serait peut-être temps de partir nan ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Miss ! Tout le monde en voiture on y va ! Cria Blaine en sortant la tête par la porte.

- Tu penses qu'on y sera en une journée ? Demandai-je à Blaine.

- Eh bien à en croire les panneaux il nous reste 500 kilomètres donc j'en sais rien, on fera surement une escale.

- Tu penses trouver quoi à Miami ? Lui demanda Puck.

- Honnêtement, pas grand-chose mais j'ai pensé que l'air de l'océan nous ferait du bien à tous.

- Tu as tout à fait raison !

- Oh, ça marche ! S'écria Rory, la photo dans sa main qu'il levait triomphalement au ciel.

- Montre mon cœur. Lui demanda gentiment Blaine, et Rory lui obéit en la lui donnant, Kurt posant sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder la photo lui aussi et Puck en profita pour immortaliser ce moment.

Nous fûmes interrompus dans ce moment de bonheur par des klaxons résonnant derrière nous. Je freinai d'un coup et Blaine alla voir ce qui se passait.

(PDV de Blaine)

- Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je à Finn, qui avait l'air un peu inquiet.

- C'est Rachel qui s'est sentie mal... Me répondit-il.

- Attends, elle est où là ?

C'est à ce moment que nous entendîmes un cri venant de la forêt, un cri féminin mais pas celui de Rachel qui cependant suivit juste après. Nous nous précipitâmes vers la forêt d'où venaient les cris et nous vîmes alors Rachel, son pistolet dégainé et pointé en direction d'une fille qui elle pointait un sabre juste sous son nez.

- Qui es-tu? Demandai-je à l'inconnue.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Répondit-elle se tournant alors vers moi avec son sabre. Que faites-vous ici au juste ?

- Comme toi, on erre... Répondit Finn alors que Rachel se jetait effrayée dans ses bras. Pourrait-on

savoir ton nom à la fin ?

- Santana. Dit-elle en baissant enfin son sabre. Où allez-vous ?

- Miami. Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de but...

- Il se passe quoi Papa. Demanda Rory qui venait d'arriver, Kurt à sa suite.

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu le retenir. S'excusa-t-il en prenant Rory dans ses bras.

- Pourriez-vous m'emmener vers le sud ? Demanda Santana.

- On n'a plus vraiment de place, et je ne pense pas qu'on ait assez de nourriture pour toi. Répondis-je

Je me méfiais vraiment de cette fille, après tout elle aurait égorgé Rachel si celle-ci avait fait un seul geste déplacé et en plus nous ne savions vraiment rien sur cette Santana.

- Très bien dans ce cas je retourne à la chasse. Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Chasser ? Tu trouves des animaux ?

-Des poissons et des oiseaux essentiellement, le reste ne t'en fais pas que les zomb se font un plaisir de les manger.

- Comment tu fais pour les attraper avec ton sabre ? Demandais-je alors intrigué.

- Tu veux une démonstration ?

Je la suivis dans la forêt escorté de Finn et Kurt tandis que Rachel et Rory étaient repartis vers les autres pour leurs dire d'installer le camp ici. Elle nous emmena jusqu'à une rivière non loin. Pendant qu'elle nous montrait sa manière de pêcher, Kurt nous murmura :

- Doucement, regardez vers votre droite.

Nous tournâmes tous la tête en même temps et nous vîmes un daim se tenir à moins d'un mètre de nous.

- Oh, un Bambi. Murmura Rory émerveillé.

- Approche-t-en doucement, il ne fuira pas. Ils ne sont pas craintifs. L'informa Santana.

- Il devrait avec toi dans les parages. Lui dis-je

Elle ne répondit qu'avec un sourire mutin tandis que Rory s'approchait lentement de l'animal. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Rory quand il fut à quelques centimètres de lui. C'est alors que nous entendîmes un coup de feu et vîmes Rory tomber à terre, une mare de sang se formant autour de son corps. Mon Dieu non, pas ça...

Et ouais, je sais je suis méchante, je vous laisse encore en suspens pour ce coup là mais bon les scénaristes nous ont bien fait le coup au même moment n'est-ce pas ;-) J'espère que mon cadeau de Noël en retard vous aura plu. D'ailleurs vous avez eu quoi comme cadeaux ? Moi je vous laisse, je vais me regarder Pocahontas :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Coucou ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de la fin du dernier chapitre;-) En tout cas pour me faire pardonner dans ce chapitre promis rien ne va mal se passer ! Pour la suite par contre je ne promets rien ( comprenez que vous pouvez vous attendre à un changement d'atmosphère du tout au tout d'un seconde à l'autre ^^) Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse avec le chapitre 9 (mon Dieu déjà ! J'ai l'impression d'avancer super lentement mais ce n'est peut-être que moi). Enjoy !

PS : Je ne le dis pas assez mais de GRANDS merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas recevoir autant d'avis positifs avec cette fiction ( au départ je ne l'ai écrite que sur un coup de tête et sous les encouragements de mon cousin, qui lui aussi malgré le fait qu'il ne regarde pas Glee, adore). Donc voilà merci de me suivre et de rester avec moi malgré ma méchanceté qui me fait torturer nos chers persos et vous laisser en suspens. Ça motive vraiment pour écrire en tout cas. Ah, et comme toujours si vous avez des idées pour la suite n'hésitez pas :-)

(PDV de Kurt)

Mon Dieu, comment est-ce que tout avait pu passer aussi vite du bonheur au drame ? Je n'étais plus capable de bouger, j'avais presque l'impression de voir tout de « l'extérieur », comme si je flottais au-dessus de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus penser correctement. Je voyais tout autour de moi mais comme si ça se passait au ralenti, je vis Blaine se précipiter sur le corps inerte de Rory, un homme venant vers nous un fusil en main et l'air effrayé de voir la scène. Sûrement celui qui avait tiré. Je le vis parler avec Blaine mais ne compris pas un seul mot. A ce moment là Finn me secoua un bon coup mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena à la suite des autres. Il demanda quelque chose à Santana qui rebroussa alors chemin vers le camp. Nous arrivâmes à une ferme, un homme plutôt agé se tenait sur le perron, quand Blaine arriva vers lui, Rory dans les bras il les fit entrer dans la maison très rapidement. Finn me déposa alors par terre et me mit une baffe.

-Mais ça va pas ?! Lui crai-je.

-Ouf, je pensais que t'étais tombé dans les pommes ou un truc dans le genre. Dit-il soulagé. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Finn, mon fils vient de se faire tirer dessus, A TON AVIS COMMENT EST-CE QUE CA PEUT ALLER ? Répliquai-je, sentant des larmes couler sur mes joues.

Blaine sortit de la maison à ce moment, et se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Me dit-il. Jim a dit que la balle n'avait touché aucun organe vital. Pour le moment il dort.

-Il va s'en sortir ? Lui demandai-je

-Oui. Dit-il en essuyant mes larmes.

A ce moment le reste du groupe arriva.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?! Demanda Mike affolé en arrivant vers nous.

Blaine lui expliqua tout et juste après deux filles, l'homme qui nous avait emmené ici et Jim arrivèrent.

-Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Demanda Rachel, son instinct maternel ayant totalement repris le dessus.

-J'ai réussi à retirer la balle, qui par chance ne s'est pas désagrégée. J'ai recousu l'impact et il aura peut-être une cicatrice. Il vient de se réveill si vous voulez allez le voir.

Je n'attendis pas une seconde et courus dans la maison , Blaine à ma suite.

-Hey, mon trésor. Dis-je doucement en allant m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, Blaine faisant de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-il d'une voix remplie de sommeil.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? S'exclama Blaine.

-Je me souviens qu'on était dans la forêt, et pis y avait un Bambi. J'ai voulu le caresser... Et pis plus rien. Pourquoi j'ai mal là ? Dit-il en montrant le bandage autour de sa taille.

Blaine me lança un regard, comme pour me poser la question « on lui dit ? » et j'acquiesçai : pas la peine de lui cacher des choses. Blaine lui expliqua alors ce qui était arrivé et Rory n'eut qu'une seule réponse :

-Je vais avoir une cicatrice ?

-Peut-être. Dit Blaine avec un sourire.

-Cool. Répondit-il.

-Bon on va te laisser te reposer, dors bien. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Dit Blaine une fois sorti de la chambre.

-Tais-toi. Blaine, Notre fils vient de se faire tirer dessus et tout ce qu'il trouve à répondre c'est cool ?

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt bien qu'il prenne le bon côté des choses.

-Est-ce qu'il y a encore un bon côté des choses ? Le monde tombe en ruines, les zombies nous envahissent et maintenant on ne peut même plus faire confiance aux vivants ? J'en ai marre !

-Hey ! Kurt, moi aussi j'en ai marre ! Et j'ai peur aussi ! Mais il ne faut pas abandonner . S'il te plaît mon coeur ne fais pas ça.

Pendant ce temps il avait pris mon visage dans ses mains et me fixait dans les yeux. Il rapprocha son visage du mien, collant nos fronts l'un à l'autre.

-On peut aller se coucher maintenant ?

-Pas tout de suite, Jim a dit qu'il voulait nous présenter sa famille. Et puis on n'a pas mangé.

-J'oublie toujours que tu n'es rien qu'un estomac sur pattes. Dis-je en rigolant, rapprochant l'espace entre nos lèvres.

-Vous me vexez très cher. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

(PDV De Mike)

-Est-ce que t'arrives à y croire : on va avoir le droit à un VRAI repas ce soir ! M'exclamai-je.

-Vous êtes bien les mêmes avec Blaine ! Dis Kurt qui descendait des escaliers avec son mari sur ses talons.

-Bon allez vite ! J'ai plutôt hâte de rencontrer les gens qui ont la gentillesse de nous accueillirent moi ! Dis Puck qui arrivait avec Quinn qui tenait Beth dans ses bras, les autres les suivant.

-Comment va Rory ? Demanda t-elle à Kurt et Blaine

-Il ne se souvient plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé. Pour le moment il se repose.

-Je demanderai à Tina de lui laisser un peu de repas de côté.

-Tina ?

-Une des filles de Jim. Vous étiez tellement occupés à vous installer que vous n'avez même pas pris le temps d'aller voir qui d'autre habitait dans cette maison. Vous avez oublié vos manières avec tout ça.

-Moi je risque pas de les oublier : j'en ai jamais vraiment eu alors. Intervint Sebastian.

-Tâche de bien te conduire et d'éviter de mettre une de ces filles enceinte. répliqua Quinn

-Ma jolie, les filles c'est pas vraiment mon rayon. Et puis de toute façon je n'ai aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs. Dit-il en prenant la main de Wade.

-Bon on attend quoi ? Je crève la dalle moi ! S'exclama Puck.

-La règle tient aussi pour toi, Puck.

-Oui, maman. Répondit-il une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Bonsoir ! S'exclama toute la famille d'une seule voix quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine.

-Jim, merci mille fois pour ce que vous avez fait pour Rory.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout naturel. Un médecin vétéran ne laisse personne souffrir, même des inconnus. Il serait d'ailleurs bien que nous connaissions vos noms.

-À vous l'honneur.

-Très bien. Moi c'est Jim, mais vous le savez déjà. Mon fils : Wesley(un homme d'une 40aine d'années, brun aux yeux noirs) et sa femme Lucie (une très jolie fille, rousse aux yeux verts, les traits d'une parfaite irlandaise) et mes filles : Hannah (une petite fille, blonde aux yeux bleus, qui devait avoir 10 ans) et Tina ( il désigna une jeune fille à peu près de mon âge, aux cheveux noirs parsemés de quelques mèches bleues et aux yeux marrons.)

En la regardant je ressentis quelque chose de bizarre mais je décidai de ne pas m'en soucier et présentai notre petit groupe à mon tour.

-Kurt, Blaine, Puck , Quinn, sa fille Beth et sa soeur Britanny, Sebastian et Wade, Marley et Ryder, Finn, Rachel et leur fille Harmony et Santana. Et moi c'est Mike.

-Hé bien bienvenue chez nous dans ce cas. Dit Tina en ME souriant.

Et merde, ça y est un sourire et je suis conquis ! Nan j'dis pas que j'suis amoureux en un coup d'œil mais franchement là j'ai trop envie de mieux la connaître. J'allais le faire tout de suite d'ailleurs ! Elle était sortie sur le perron et j'allai la rejoindre.

-Hey, Mike c'est ça ? Dit-elle quand elle me vit arriver à ses côtés.

-Oui. Que fais-tu ici ? Il fait froid

Elle ne répondit qu'en pointant son doigt vers le soleil qui était en train de se coucher.

-Tous les soirs je viens ici pour regarder le soleil se coucher, ça me permet de rest à peu près au courant des changements de saisons. Et aussi d'admirer la dernière beauté qu'il reste sur cette terre.

-Il n'y a pas que ça comme beauté... Pendant cette phrase je l'avais regardé d'un regard entendu.

-C'est un plan drague ? Demanda t-elle un peu confuse.

-Je sais pas... Je crois... Nan j'en suis sur en fait ! J'en ai marre d'être seul et honnêtement même si je ne connais que ton nom tu me plais. Et puis l'avantage c'est que je connais déjà ton père.

-Idiot ! Dit-elle en me frappant le bras mais en même temps elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

En fait c'était peut-être une bonne chose que le CRNY soit parti en flammes !

(PDV de Seb)

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Wade, la tête posée sur mon torse.

-A rien en particulier. Je me demandais si on allait être bien ici.

-Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'un endroit pour être bien, juste d'une personne. Dit-il en embrassant l'endroit de mon torse que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre.

-Moi aussi. Tu penses qu'il se passera quoi quand tout ça sera fini ?

-Je sais pas. Je pense que toutes les personnes encore vivantes devront se faire vacciner et après repeupler la terre.

-Et la vie reprendra comme avant ? Je veux dire ce serait génial mais je ne pense pas vraiment qu'après tout ça ce soit possible.

-C'est sûr qu'on aura tous des séquelles de ce qui s'est passé mais il faudra bien qu'on reconstruise une vie après ça. Moi je me demande si on sera toujours tous amis après ou si notre groupe se brisera une fois que tout sera fini.

-Après avoir survécu à ça ensemble des liens se créent, donc on sera toujours amis après ça t'inquiète pas.

-Oui mais ça en a aussi brisé... Il s'est passé quoi avec Blaine ?

-J'en sais rien, je pense que Kurt a dû lui dire pour notre liaison et que du coup il renvoie la faute sur moi. Mais bizarrement il n'en veut pas du tout à Kurt, même si c'est lui qui a tout démarré. Mais ça j'm'en fiche tant que je t'ai, j'ai besoin de personne.

Il ne répondit qu'en se soulevant sur ses bras et m'embrassant, d'un baiser rempli de désir.

Et voilà ! Un chapitre qui se finit bien (pour une fois XD) J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :-) Prochain chapitre, petite interaction Britanna, Seblaine et surement Tike ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

(PDV de Sebastian)

-Blaine, on peut parler ?

Depuis que Wade m'avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre Blaine et moi j'étais déterminé à me réconcilier avec lui. Mais lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me faciliter la tâche.

-J'ai rien à te dire, Sebastian. Dit-il en me regardant comme s'il voulait me foudroyer avec ses yeux.

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas ressasser le passé. On te croyait mort, on avait besoin l'un de l'autre.

-Et c'était une raison valable pour baiser mon mari ?!

-Ce que je trouve injuste c'est que tu lui aies pardoné et pas à moi, alors que c'est lui qui s'est quand-même jeté dans mes bras.

-Je m'en fiche de ça. C'est mon mari pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-Ce n'est pas sensé être la définition de l'amitié aussi ? S'il te plaît Blaine laisse pas une putain d'erreur briser notre amitié. Ca me manque nos déconnades.

-Bah justement si t'avais pas déconné on serait toujours amis.

Et sûr ce il partit rejoindre Mike, Kurt, Rachel et Finn dehors.

-T'en fais pas, ça lui passera. Dit Puck qui m'avait rejoint. Il est impulsif ces derniers temps, mais s'il a réussi à pardonner à Kurt avec le temps il réussira sûrement à te pardonner aussi.

-J'espère que t'as raison.

-En attendant si t'as besoin d'un amigo, j'suis libre !

-Puck, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? L'appela la voix de Quinn depuis la cuisine.

-Mais là l'amour m'appelle désolé !

Et il partit en courant rejoindre Quinn. Depuis quelques semaines ils étaient ensemble, pour le plus grand bonheur de Beth qui avait de nouveau un père. Wade passa à côté de moi, m'attrapa la main et m'emmena à la suite de Puck. En voyant la joyeuse famille attablée une vague de nostalgie m'envahit : mon frère et mes parents me manquaient beaucoup. Wade dut se rendre compte de ma tristesse car il me prit la main et me sourit lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui. A ce moment là, le reste du groupe arriva. Finn se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bout de table et Rachel s'assit sur ses genoux en commençant à lui embrasser les joues, leurs yeux se croisèrent et je vis une lueur de... pas de tristesse mais plutôt de gravité. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la voix de Santana résonnant depuis les escaliers :

-Blaine, on devrait aller faire un tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de zombies dans le coin nan ?

-Excellente idée San ! Je vais prendre mes armes et on y va.

-Une silencieuse, hein ? L'avertit gentiment Kurt.

-Oui, t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en se levant, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre Santana à la porte.

(PDV de Santana)

C'est une bonne chose que je les ai trouvés. _Tu ne dois pas leur faire confiance, tu ne les connais pas encore assez. Ils seront un fardeau si on devait s'enfuir._ Bien sûr que non ! Ils savent se défendre ! Et à plusieurs nous sommes plus puissants contre ces saloperies. _Ne t'attache pas à eux, ils partiront un jour ou l'autre, tout comme elle. _

_-_Tais-toi !

-Mais, je n'ai rien dit. Répondit Blaine en ayant l'air surpris.

-Je... Désolée je crois que je perds la boule.

_C'est sympa de parler de moi comme ça !_

-Ne t'en veux pas. Je crois qu'on déraille tous un peu avec tout ça.

-Ouais... Il se passe quoi entre toi et Seb au juste ?

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Fais pas l'idiot Blaine. C'est tendu entre vous ces derniers temps. Et puis j'ai entendu votre conversation ce matin.

-Alors tu devrais comprendre pourquoi je ne veux plus lui parler.

-Au contraire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pardonnes à Kurt mais pas à lui !

-« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ».

-Je pense qu'on ne peut pas avoir pire là ! Tu ne devrais pas écarter tes amis ! On a tous besoin l'un de l'autre en ce moment.

-Eh bien il a Wade !

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu ne peux pas dire tout à ton amour contrairement à ton meilleur ami. Je suis désolée de me mêler de ça, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je trouve ça vraiment dommage.

-C'est vrai... Bon assez parler de moi ! Parle-moi de toi, j'n'en connais pas beaucoup sur ta vie.

-Si tu veux vraiment plomber l'ambiance alors d'accord... Par où commencer ? La première fois qu'on a vu le virus se manifester ? Ouais c'est un bon commençement. C'était la dernière semaine des vacances d'été, alors on en avait profité pour aller à la plage. On était tous sur le sable quand on a vu une immense vague engloutir un surfeur, on l'a vu se faire ramener sur le sable et il était immobile. Les secouristes se sont approchés de lui pour voir s'il était en vie. Ils ont commencé à lui faire du bouche à bouche et il s'est réveillé... et là il a sauté sur un des secouriste et il l'a mordu. Les gens n'ont pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait, il a réussi à en attraper une dizaine avant que les autres évacuent la plage. Le soir aux infos ils ne parlaient que de ça : ce drôle de nouveau virus qu'on ne connaisait pas et dont les capacités étaient de ramener les morts à la vie mais en les transformant en bêtes sanguinaires. Personne ne savait comment c'était arrivé, les ordres étaient de fuir le plus vite possible et de se rendre dans la capitale de notre état. Avec ma soeur on a fait notre bagage le soir même, mes parents eux ont préféré rester là : si la vie ne se résumait plus qu'à fuir et survivre alors ils préféraient rester ici. C'était la dernière fois qu'on les avait vus. On est parti sur les routes pendant des semaines, avec des sabres qu'on avait trouvés à l'armurerie à côté de chez nous. On est tombé en panne alors on a continué à pied. Une fois on s'est fait attraper par des zombies, on les a eus et on a campé là. Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillée, ma soeur n'était plus la, il y avait un mot planté sur un des sabres : « Je suis désolée, ils m'ont eue ». J'ai continué la route seule, je l'ai retrouvée sur le bas côté, un des sabres enfoncé dans la tête. Et après j'ai trouvé votre groupe.

-Wow, effectivement elle est pas cool ton histoire... Je, désolé, ça se fait pas de dire des chose comme ça.

_Mais quel goujat!_

-Non, moi je le trouve sympa.

-Merci. Bon on devrait peut-être rentrer il se fait tard là !

-Oui chef ! Le périmètre est sûr !

Il me tendit sa main pour la frapper avec la mienne. On fait un duo de choc ! _Un trio plutôt..._

(PDV de Mike)

-On va faire quoi, Finn ?! Entendis-je Rachel crier dans la chambre à côté.

Mais pour le moment je ne pouvais pas être plus indifférent à ses cris de Diva enragée. Et pour cause, j'étais allongé dans un superbe lit avec la plus belle femme de l'univers.

-Alors c'est officiel ? Me demanda Tina, allongée sur mon torse.

-Quoi donc ?

-On est …. en couple ?

-Si tu le veux, oui.

-Tu pourrais être plus romantique quand même !

-Tina Cohen Chang, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma petite copine ?

-Hum je sais pas...

Je la frappai gentiment sur l'épaule et elle rigola avant de reprendre.

-Oui je le veux ! Dit-elle en m'embrassant

-On est idiots n'empêche. Dis-je une fois qu'elle eut lâcher mes lèvres.

-Je l'admets, mais c'est pour ça qu'on est si bien ensemble.

-Le repas est prêt ! Appela Jim depuis le rez de chaussée.

-On arrive ! répondîmes-nous d'une même voix.

En arrivant en bas Finn et Rachel étaient déjà à table, un air grave sur leurs visages.

-Hey, il vous arrive quoi les tourtereaux ? Dis-je en voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

-On va te le dire, assieds-toi et attends juste les autres. Me dit Finn, d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Okay copain mais souris un peu quand-même.

Il le fit mais avec peu de conviction. Les autres arrivèrent entre temps, Blaine et Sebastian discutant amicalement.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

-On s'est dit que la vie était trop courte pour les rancoeurs, surtout maintenant ! Bon, vous avez quoi à nous dire tous les deux ?

Nous étions tous suspendus aux lèvres de Rachel, qui prit une grand bouffée d'air avant de nous dire quelque chose qui nous cloua tous sur place :

-Je suis enceinte.

Re : Review de lulu : Bon comme tu peux le voir j'avais pensez à une grossesse mais pas pour Kurt ^^ Je ne pense pas écrire de m-preg parce que j'aime bien en lire mais je trouve ça quand même un peu bizarre :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Désolée pour cette longue attente mais je n'ai le temps de rien faire en ce moment ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous permettra de ne pas trop m'en vouloir ^^. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 11

(PDV de Blaine)

Ça faisait maintenant deux mois que nous avions «emménagé» chez la famille Cohen-Chang. Tout se passait pour le mieux : Tina et Mike étaient officiellement ensemble, par officiellement je veux dire qu'ils avaient demandé à Jim de les «marier» car il était l'homme le plus pieu de la maison. Sebastian et Wade apprenaient à se connaître de jour en jour tout comme Santana et Britanny . Le seul qui n'allait pas très bien c'était Finn : il était stressé 24h/24h à cause de l'état de Rachel et il demandait à Jim de vérifier si le bébé allait bien presque toutes les deux secondes. Honnêtement, même si on ne voulait pas le montrer, on était tous très inquiet pour le bébé nous aussi. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans nos têtes «Est ce que le bébé pourra survivre sans les hormones que les médecins prescrivent normalement ?» «Rachel serait-elle assez forte pour supporter l'accouchement ?» Cette question j'en connaissait la réponse : lors de l'accouchement de Rory elle n'avait pas eu de péridurale, pour cause c'était le milieu de la nuit et l'anesthésiste supposé lui faire n'était donc pas là. L'accouchement s'était passé dans une extrême douleur, pour Rachel évidemment, pour Kurt dont la main était serrée par Rachel au maximum, et aussi pour moi qui ne supportait pas vraiment la vue du sang à cette époque. Mais une fois Rory né nous avions absolument tout oublié pour l'admirer. Je fut interrompu dans mes souvenirs par Harmony qui me tirait par la manche. Je la pris sur mes genoux et elle me demanda :

- Elle a quoi ma maman ?

Tous les enfants étaient déjà couchés le soir où Rachel nous avait annoncé sa grossesse et on avait décidé de ne pas encore les mettre au courant. Mais bien sur en voyant Rachel de plus en plus absente la petite commençait à se poser des question. Et bien sûr avec ma chance habituelle c'est sur moi que ça tombait. Heureusement Kurt vint à mon secours.

- Eh bien ta maman est tout simplement enceinte.

- Mon cœur, je pense pas qu'elle sache ce que ça veut dire. Lui dis-je gentiment. Et je ne suis pas celui qui lui expliquera «ça»!

- Blaine, elle n'a que 9 ans !

- Alors tu vas t'en tenir à quoi : la cigogne ou les choux et les roses ? Lui demandais-je ironiquement.

Harmony attendait toujours la réponse, nous regardant et interrogeant Kurt de ses grands yeux, marron comme ceux de Rachel. Kurt lui répondit simplement :

- Pour faire court, tu vas avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

- C'est vrai ?! Cool on pourra jouer en groupe de deux contre deux maintenant !

- Il va falloir attendre un peu pour ça, ma puce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous raconteze à ma fille vous deux ? Demanda Rachel avec un grand sourire en arrivant vers nous.

- On répond juste à ses questions. Dis-je innocemment.

- Bon ça va alors.

- Maman, c'est vrai que je vais avoir une petite sœur ?

- Les garçons je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ! Nous réprimanda Rachel

- Elle a le droit de savoir quand même ! Répliquais-je

- Tu as raison, mais j'aurais préféré lui dire moi même. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Vous ne lui avez pas «tout» expliqué au moins ? Demanda t-elle avec un air inquiet.

- Bien sur que non! Elle n'a que 9 ans bon sang, tu nous crois capables de ça ?

- Toi sûrement pas, vu que tu n'as eu que La Discussion à tes dix-huit ans.

- Si tu n'étais pas intervenu j'aurais pu éviter de passer 2 semaines sans pouvoir regarder mon père dans les yeux !

- Hey, ne m'en veux pas! Ça t'a servi cette discussion au final nan ? Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Bon assez de bavardages insignifiants, faut parler sérieux là ! Déclara alors Quinn.

- Désolé de vouloir garder un peu de joie dans ce bordel qu'est maintenant notre vie. Dis-je sarcastiquement.

- Quinn a raison, Blaine. On ne peut plus se permettre d'être insouciants maintenant. Dit alors Puck. Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi nourrir le bébé, et aussi de quoi l'habiller et tout ce qui va avec.

- Je crois que j'ai vu une maternité sur ma route pas loin d'ici, on pourrait y aller et prendre ce qu'il faut. Proposa Santana.

- C'est une bonne idée. C'est plutôt loin ?

- Pas vraiment. Je dirais une heure en voiture.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Dit Mike, enthousiaste.

(PDV de Santana)

- Tourne là, Blaine. Lui dis-je.

Nous étions partis, Blaine, Mike, Puck et moi pour essayer de trouver ce dont nous avions besoin dans la dite maternité. _Que comptes-tu y trouver ?Qu'as-tu à y gagner ? _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ferais pas juste ça pour Rachel, Finn et le groupe ? Pourquoi tu penses que je ne fais toujours que tout pour moi ? _Je pense que tu veux dire nous, nan ?_Pars, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! Je me débrouille très bien seule ! Laisse moi tranquille ! _Tu ne serais rien sans moi, idiote ! Je suis une partie intégrante de toi ! Comment aurais-tu survécu sinon, sans moi quand elle t'a laissée ?_ Tais- toi !

- Santana, ça va ? Me demanda alors Puck.

- Je... oui ne t'inquiète pas. Répondis-je avec un faux sourire. Je dois juste aller voir quelque chose.

- D'accord. Te perds pas, hein ?

Je ne répondis que par un hochement de tête avant de partir dans le bâtiment, rendu sombre par les lumières qui n'y brillaient plus. _Tu cherches quoi au juste ? P_uisque tu ne veux pas partir de ton plein gré je n'ai plus qu'a te faire partir par la force. _Tu... tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Tu peux pas faire ça. S'il te plaît... Non... _

J'hésitai un peu en me saisissant des cachets que j'avais trouvés dans la pharmacie de la maternité. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de médicaments contre ce que j'avais. La voix dans ma tête, celle qui n'arrêtait pas de me contredire, maintenant que j'y pensais... sonnait comme celle de ma sœur... _C'est parce que c'est moi. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, ou alors je partirai cette fois pour de bon.. _Comment... Comment t'as fait pour aller dans ma tête, je veux dire, ton esprit est en moi ? _Est-ce que ça te surprend vraiment ? Je veux dire, notre monde est recouvert de zombies ! Pour moi absolument tout est possible à partir de ce moment. _Mais... je croyais que quand l'un d'eux nous mordait, notre esprit partait... Je ne comprends rien... _Ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous sommes encore ensemble, et ça changera jamais. _Si c'est vraiment toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis que des choses négatives ?_ Je ne voulais que nous deux, je pensais qu'en te faisant douter d'eux tu partirais et qu'on serait de nouveau ensemble. Mais tout compte fait, ils sont plutôt cool. Tiens quand on parle du loup. _

- San, tu viens on a tous ce qu'il nous faut ! M'appela Blaine.

Je rejoignis le groupe et nous repartîmes en direction de la ferme.

_A ton avis c'est une fille, ou un garçon ?_Ça, faudra attendre pour le découvrir.

Voilà chapitre plutôt court mais vous savez maintenant ce qu'était cette voix qui apparaissait en italique dans les pensées de Santana ^^. Perso moi aussi je me pose la question pour le bébé : fille ou garçon : à vous de choisir.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

(PDV de Blaine)

- Brit, tu me passes le tournevis s'il te plaît ?

- C'est ça ? Me demanda t-elle en me tendant un des outils de la boîte

- Non, ça c'est un marteau, chérie. La corrigea Santana en me passant alors le tournevis elle-même.

Nous étions tous les trois dans le salon, où Jim nous avait fait de la place, en train de monter le berceau pour le bébé. On avait commencé à tout préparer pour la naissance. Pour le moment toutes les chambres étaient occupées, c'est pour ça qu'on avait prévu de mettre la nurserie dans le salon en attendant de pouvoir faire de la place. Pendant que nous jouions les bricoleurs avec Santana et Britanny; Kurt, Rachel,Tina et Quinn s'occupaient des enfants à nos cotés; Finn, Mike, Puck étaient partis faire un tour du périmètre. Ils en revenaient d'ailleurs .

- Ça avance ? Demanda Mike en venant s'asseoir à côté de Tina.

- Plus qu'une vis à mettre et ce sera bon. Répondis-je en souriant, vissant en même temps cette dernière vis. Et voilà ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement.

Mais je m'arrêtai en voyant l'air grave qu'affichait Puck et Finn, qui chuchotaient des choses que je ne put comprendre mais je devinai qu'il y avait un problème. Quinn aussi le remarqua et demanda, d'un air suspicieux :

- Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

Finn s'assit sur une des chaises qui se trouvait là et regarda Puck, comme pour lui dire «vas- y, annonce leur la (mauvaise) nouvelle. Ce que Puck fit.

- Il y a de plus en plus de zombies dans le périmètre. Et ils seront bientôt trop nombreux pour qu'on puisse les combattre.

- En clair... ? Demandais-je, un peu inquiet.

- En clair, faut qu'on se barre avant qu'ils nous choppent... répondit Finn.

- T'y penses pas... Finn on peut pas partir d'ici... Pas avec Rachel... essayai-je d'argumenter.

- Blaine a raison, Finn. Intervint Rachel. Je ne me vois pas retourner sur les routes dans mon état.

- Mon père ne voudra pas abandonner cet endroit. Renchérit Tina.

- Okay, on fait un vote : tous ceux qui veulent partir d'ici avant de se faire bouffer, levez la main. Dit Puck, en me regardant d'un air presque accusateur.

Finn, Mike, Santana, Britanny, Finn, Quinn et bien sûr Puck levèrent la main.

- La majorité gagne. Allez faire vos bagages.

- Depuis quand t'es le chef au juste ? Dit alors Kurt. Tu ne peux pas nous imposer un choix. Laisse- nous au moins un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui est le mieux !

- Je suis d'accord avec Kurt. Dit Sebastian. C'est pas parce que tu es sûrement le plus «badass» de nous que tu as le droit de nous diriger !

- D'accord, d'accord ! S'exclama Puck. Calmez-vous, désolé, j'veux juste nous éviter le danger. Je tiens à vous tous, mais je respecte aussi votre choix. On prend deux jours pour en discuter.

(PDV de Puck)

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du accepter ce délai. A peine avait-on fini d'argumenter, en décidant de partir le lendemain, et commencer à charger les véhicules que ces saloperies étaient là.

- Putain, j'le savais. M'exclamais-je, regardant les visages effrayés de mes amis autour de moi. Okay , on garde son calme, on prend tous une arme et on essaye de les repousser le plus qu'on peut, le temps de se barrer. Ça marche ?

- Oui! Répondit le groupe en chœur.

Rachel, Wade et Kurt prirent les enfants avec eux pour les emmener en sécurité dans mon camping car. Les autres firent comme je leur dis et une bataille effrénée commença. Nous étions tous par duo, placés à des endroits stratégiques afin de reculer au plus l'avancée des zombies. Peu à peu les autres venaient pour nous récupéré en voiture. Mais par un coup de malchance beaucoup trop de zombies arrivaient et le groupe dû partir rapidement, nous laissant, moi et Blaine derrière.

- Mec, faut qu'on se barre d'ici, ils nous suivrons peut-être pas. Suis-moi ! Lui criais-je.

En quelques minutes nous fûmes dans la forêt avoisinante, perchés dans un arbre attendant que la horde se barre. J'entendais Blaine se plaindre à mes côtés et je tournai donc la tête vers lui. C'est la que je vis qu'il saignait, une trace de griffure sur son épaule gauche.

- Merde, Blaine... fut la seule chose que je puisse dire.

- Je sais. Dit-il tournant la tête vers moi, et même à travers l'obscurité je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux. Puck, quand je serai... parti...

- Non! Okay j'te laisserai pas partir! Le coupais-je

- Tu comptes faire quoi, alors ?

C'est là que quelque chose me revint à l'esprit. Je me jetai sur mon sac à dos, fouillant dedans et en sortant l'objet qui pourrait nous sauver. Je pris le bras de Blaine, m'apprêtant à le piquer avec la seringue que j'avais quand-même pensé à désinfecter avant de la remplir du produit.

- Hey, tu fais quoi ? M'arrêta t-il regardant bizarrement la seringue.

- C'est quelque chose que j'ai chouravé au centre de recherche. Un antidote ! Au point où en on est, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Il me retendit alors son bras, me laissant le piquer et j'en profitai aussi pour désinfecter sa griffure. Je nous accrochai alors dans l'arbre grâce à une corde que j'avais trouvée au fond de mon sac.

- C'est encore mieux que la valise de Mary Poppins ton sac. Me charria Blaine. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ton truc d'antidote ça marche. Je sens plus la fièvre. On verra demain si il y a des effets. Bonne nuit,Noah.

- J't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, Anderson.

- Hummel-Anderson, s'il te plaît.

Et nous nous endormîmes (comme des cons) ficelés à notre arbre. Le lendemain la horde était partie, mais un autre genre de zombie se tenait à mes côté. Blaine, bien qu'il ne fut pas vraiment un des leurs, agissait beaucoup plus lentement qu'avant et ne semblait pas vraiment se souvenir de moi. Mais il n'était pas agressif, et ne semblait pas vouloir me bouffer. Je l'aidai à descendre de l'arbre et nous partîmes à la recherche du groupe. Sur le chemin j'essayai de tester la mémoire de Blaine. Il se souvenait de son nom, de ce qui s'était passé la veille; il s'excusa d'ailleurs un millier de fois de ne pas m'avoir écouté d'ailleurs; et aussi des choses les plus évidentes(Il aimait Kurt, et avait un fils avec lui, qui s'appelait Rory).

- Bon le docteur Artie avait fait du bon boulot quand même, mais tu bouges un peu comme un mollusque.

- Je sais, répondit-il lentement. Le pire c'est de parler comme si j'étais en slow motion.

Notre conversation fut alors interrompue par un bruissement dans les feuilles. Je sortis mon pistolet et le pointai dans la direction du bruit. Et alors quelqu'un que je ne pensais jamais revoir de ma vie sortit de derrière les buissons : mon frère, Jake. Ça lui prit deux secondes chrono pour ranger son arme et se jeter dans mes bras.

- Puck! Frangin, purée tu m'as manqué. J'pensais pas te revoir !

- Moi non plus! Ouah, c'est dingue.

Je vis alors une blonde se tenant derrière lui et je lui demandai qui c'était. Il me répondit que c'était une fille venant de Miami : Kitty, qu'ils s'étaient croisés en chemin et que ça avait été le coup de foudre. Mais, là il remarqua Blaine se tenant à mes côtés, et il lui aurait sauté dessus si je ne l'avais pas retenu.

- Attends, tu traînes avec lui ? Je te signale que c'est lui qui m'as laissé sur ce putain de toit ! Dit-il en se débattant pour aller le taper.

- Je sais, mais c'est le passé ! L'essentiel c'est que t'es en vie ! Maintenant, écoute-moi, tu vas te tenir tranquille et venir avec nous. On va partir à la recherche du groupe, et je veux pas te voir être violent envers lui une seul seconde. J'me suis bien fait comprendre

- Oui... Dit-il en soupirant, mais en même temps il s'approcha de Blaine, lui tendant la main.

- Désolé, Blaine, je sais que je l'ai un peu cherché quand tu m'as attaché sur ce toit. On oublie tout ?

- Okay. Dit-il en serrant sa main, et la lenteur de son geste surprit Jake.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin et je lui expliquai tout ce qui s'était passé, les pertes que l'on avait vécues, la grossesse de Rachel, la ferme. Mon récit dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que notre chemin se heurte à celui d'un immense bâtiment : Une Prison.

Que vont trouver nos héros dans cette prison ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. J'en profite pour remercier Jailson avec son idée concernant l'antidote et qui se poursuivra dans les prochains chapitres :-). En espérant que le chapitre vous a plu. Je pense qu'il n'y en aura plus beaucoup avant la fin, mais au moins encore 3. Sur ce bonne journée/soirée/nuit (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre ^^) et à la prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

(PDV de Puck)

- Bon, on fait quoi ?Demanda Jake.

Ça faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'on était posté devant la prison se demandant qu'elle était la meilleure chose à faire.

- On devrait essayer d'entrer vous pensez pas ? Je veux dire, j'ai pas vraiment envie de passer une nuit dehors alors qu'on a un immense bâtiment à notre disposition.

- Oui mais à la disposition des zombies aussi. Comment passer à travers ?

Et oui le petit souci c'était que l'entrée de la prison était bloquée par une cinquantaine de zombies. La solution nous vint de Kitty :

- Un de nous n'a qu'à les attirer à une extrémité pendant que les autres se faufilent à l'intérieur, on en profite pour liquider le périmètre pour être tranquilles et pour que celui qui les a attirés puisse aussi rentrer.

- Je me colle au rôle d'appât . Déclara Jake. Et pour liquider les zomb... Tenez. Rajouta t-il en tendant un immense sac rempli de sabres et autres épées vers nous. On est passé devant une armurerie sur le chemin. On s'est dit que ça nous servirait sûrement.

- Bonne idée. Déclara Blaine qui semblait être un peu sorti de sa léthargie. C'est bizarre ça me rappelle quelque chose, mais j'ai jamais utilisé un sabre de ma vie...

- Santana ? Demandais-je. La fille qui était avec nous, elle se trimbalait avec deux sabres. C'est sûrement ça.

- Je pense, j'en sais rien. Dit-il d'un air triste.

- T'inquiète pas mec, ta mémoire reviendra à un moment ou à un autre. Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Pour le moment occupons-nous de ces saloperies.

Sur ce je me levai en saisissant un sabre, le brandissant comme j'avais souvent vu Santana le faire. Je m'amusai à faire des figures (j'avoue en me la pétant un peu) en attendant que Jake attire les zombies de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils suivirent ses cris et nous nous précipitâmes vers la porte, nos sabres à la main, prêts à nous jeter sur les zombies. Mais dès que Blaine s'approcha d'eux ils reculèrent, comme s'ils avaient peur de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils leur prend ? S'interrogea Blaine à haute voix. Ils sont pas sensés nous sauter dessus là ?

Il s'approchait d'eux et ceux-ci se reculaient, presque instantanément, comme si un bouclier répulsif s'était formé autour de Blaine. Et c'est là que ça fit un déclic dans ma tête.

- C'est le produit du centre de recherche ! M'exclamai-je. Il a éliminé le virus en toi, mais tu fais en quelque sorte partir de leur camp. Je sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais j'pense qu'ils doivent te voir comme une sorte d'hybride qui les fait flipper.

- En résumé ils lui sont un peu soumis ? Demanda Jake, qui voyant ce qui se passait nous avait rejoints.

- Ouais ! Au lieu de discuter on devrais en profiter ! S'exclama Kitty en se lançant sur le groupe qui fuyait Blaine.

Elle en tua un bon paquet, avec l'aide de Blaine qui écartait tous ceux qui s'approchairnt un peu trop près d'elle. Nous avions vidé le coin de zombies en moins de 20 minutes grâce à cette technique et nous pûmes finalement rentrer dans la prison. Nous nous octroyâmes les clés pour accéder à toutes les cellules et nous aménageâmes le secteur C, nous installant chacun dans une cellule pour nous reposéer, décidant que nous ferions le tour de la prison le lendemain.

(PDV de Blaine)

Qui suis-je au juste. Ou plutôt QUE suis-je ? Je ne me sens pas différent d'avant, à part pour la lenteur de mes mouvements et de mes paroles et pour ma mémoire qui me fait défaut. Et quelque chose me manque, même si je ne sais pas quoi. Comme un poids sur mon cœur. Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par un ''toc-toc'' sur les barreaux de ma cellule.

- Mec, réveille toi j'entends des bruits cheloux. Chuchota la voix de Puck.

- T'es sérieux ? On est entouré de zombies et toi tu flippes pour des pauvres bruits.

Mais la seconde d'après un bruit retentit, comme si quelqu'un défonçait une porte, Puck se précipita vers la porte du secteur pendant que je sortais de ma cellule. J'apercevais des formes sombres qui bougeait vers nous, jusqu'à ce que Puck allume sa lampe de poche sur eux. Il laissa tomber son arme, ce qui fit un bruit d'enfer, qui fut accompagné par des cris. Mais pas des cris de frayeur, non c'était des personnes qui criait son nom. Des pas se précipitèrent vers nous, une fille blonde se jetant sur Puck. Flash : Quinn assise autour d'un feu de camp, sa fille Beth . Je vis alors un homme châtain se précipiter sur moi, un petit garçon à ses côtés. Autre Flash : Kurt allongé dans une prairie, moi et Rory à ses côtés. Un sourire sur nos visage. Des millions de souvenirs me revinrent d'un coup et je me laissai tomber dans ses bras.

- Je pensais vraiment t'avoir perdu cette fois. Lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- Je suis là maintenant, j'te lache plus. Me dit-il en me serrant fort contre lui.

- Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? Demanda Puck.

-Par pur hasard en fait. On a poursuivi la route et on s'est dit que passer une nuit sous un toit serait pas plus mal.

Je remarquai l'absence de Finn,Wade et Jim et demandai où ils étaient. Seul un regard triste de Kurt me répondit. Je remarquai alors Rachel et Sebastian qui étaient restés à l'écart du groupe, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se soutenir. Tina et Mike étaient serrés étroitement l'un contre l'autre un peu de la même manière. C'est alors qu' Harmony, Rory et Beth poussèrent trois énormes bâillements,ce qui nous arracha à tous un sourire.

-Bon j'pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. On a une grande journée devant nous demain. Déclara Puck.

Cette nuit je m'endormis aux côtés de Kurt, ma mémoire retrouvée et un sourire aux lèvres en pensant que peut-être enfin nous pourrions recommencer une vie ici.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

(PDV de Puck)

- Allez partons à la découverte de cet endroit ! S'exclama Mike, ouvrant la porte se trouvant devant nous.

Nous avions passé la plupart de la matinée à parler dans le couloir des cellules de notre secteur, mais nos conversations étaient devenues un peu tristes alors on avait décidé d'aller visiter un peu la prison.

La porte que Mike venait d'ouvrir nous mena dans une immense salle remplie de tables et de chaises.

- Ça me rappelle la cantine de McKinley. Fit remarquer Rachel, ce qui nous fit rire Kurt et moi.

- En tout cas on aura de quoi bien manger ce soir. Annonça Puck en revenant des cuisines qui se trouvaient juste à côté. On continue la visite ?

Nous avançâmes dans les couloirs du bâtiment, découvrant par la même occasion une salle de muscu, mais ce qui nous fascina le plus fut la salle de musique que l'on trouva.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Le rêve ! S'écria Blaine en se jetant sur les guitares qui étaient accrochées dans un coin de la salle.

Il commença à jouer une succession de notes au hasard, vite rejoint par Kurt au piano. C'est là que je vis la vrai alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux : bien qu'ils ne se soient pas concertés avant sur un morceau, et malgré le fait qu'ils ne se regardaient pas, ils anticipaient à chaque fois la note de l'autre, créant ainsi une parfait symphonie. Nous nous étions tous assis pour admirer leurs talents combinés, sauf Mike qui dansait avec Tina dans l'intention de lui remonter le moral. En cet instant nous ne pensions plus à rien, nous laissant juste transporter par la musique. Mais malheureusement la réalité nous revint vite en pleine face : Rachel venait de perdre les eaux.

(PDV de Kurt)

Pas moyen d'avoir un moment de tranquillité ici. Quand quelque chose de bien arrivait, c'était comme si on allumait une flamme, au début réchauffante et rassurante, mais bientôt dangereuse et dévastatrice. Voilà comment marchait le schéma du bonheur maintenant. Et la nature venait encore d'en faire une démonstration.

- Pourquoi le monde est si cruel ? Pensai-je alors à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte en premier lieu jusqu'à ce que Blaine me réponde.

- Peut-être que tout ça n'est fait que pour créer une sorte d'équilibre... Je sais pas comme pour punir l'humanité de ce qu'elle a fait...

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que le sort s'acharne sur nous : dès que l'on trouve un endroit celui-ci part en flammes ou est pris d'assaut; en l'espace d'un jour on a perdu trois personnes dans notre groupe. Et juste quand Rachel se retrouve seule, en plus de faire son deuil elle va devoir s'occuper d'un bébé qui lui rappellera tous les jours l'homme qu'elle a perdu... C'est si injuste...

Ma voix s'était transformée en un murmure sanglotant et Blaine m'avait alors pris dans ses bras. Nous fûmes interrompus par Mike qui vint nous voir.

-Elle vous veut près d'elle. Nous dit-il en nous entraînant dans la salle où Rachel se trouvait.

Heureusement pendant que certains étaient restés dans la salle de musique, les autres étaient partis pour continuer la visite et avait trouvé l'infirmerie. Tina s'agitait autour de Rachel, qui gérait incroyablement bien la douleur. Je ne l'admettrais sûrement jamais en face d'elle, mais je l'admirais. La façon donc elle avait tout fait pour poursuivre ses rêves, comment malgré sa célébrité elle avait toujours réussi à trouver du temps pour s'occuper de sa famille et de ses amis, et en ce moment même elle subissait la pire douleur du monde sans se plaindre bien que son visage refléta le mal qu'elle subissait. Elle tendit les mains vers nous, nous demandant d'approcher. Nous nous plaçâmes chacun d'un côté du lit où elle était installée, saisissant ses mains en l'écoutant :

- Kurt, Blaine... Je sais que ça va être dur à entendre, parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et que je sais que je compte pour vous... mais je ne pense pas que je vais survivre à ça...

-Ne dis pas ça ! L'interrompit Blaine. Rachel, tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, tu as déjà survécu deux fois...

-Ce n'était pas pareil, il y avait l'aide médicale... Blaine, je sais que je parais forte... Mais même si je survis physiquement à cet accouchement... mentalement je ne pense pas que j'en serai capable... pas sans Finn... pas en le voyant se refléter dans les yeux de ce bébé... S'il vous plaît... Ne soyez pas tristes, j'ai eu une magnifique vie, et la finir comme ça me semble la meilleure façon au monde. Écoutez moi maintenant : je veux que vous me promettiez de prendre soin d'Harmony et de ce bébé. D'accord ?

Tout ce que nous fûmes capable de répondre se traduisit par un faible hochement de tête.

- Très bien. Bon maintenant je pense qu'il ou elle se sent un peu à l'étroit ici. Rajouta t-elle avec malgré tout un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

- Tu peux broyer ma main tant que tu le veux. Lui dit Blaine.

Elle sourit, et le travail commença. Je ne pourrai pas vous le décrire, premièrement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous dégoûter et surtout parce que j'avais fermé les yeux pendant tout ce temps, essayant en vain de retenir mes larmes. Après un temps qui me parut une éternité, Tina tint le bébé dans ses bras nous annonçant :

- C'est une fille.

- Une fille ? Demanda Rachel dans un souffle. Barbara.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle dit. Je me laissai une nouvelle fois prendre par les sanglots. Blaine vint vers moi, me serrant fort.

- Je ne lui aurai pas obéi longtemps. Réussis-je à dire entre mes larmes.

- Elle ne t'en voudra pas. On a le droit d'être triste. Mais pas toujours. Pas maintenant : on a deux magnifiques filles dont on doit s'occuper.

- Je sais... Et je vais le faire. Mais laisse-moi au moins une journée pour m'en remettre, d'accord ?

Je me relevai, me dirigeant dans la salle de musique. Je m'assis de nouveau au piano, effleurant les touches des doigts.

- Celle-là c'est pour toi Rach. Me dis-je pour moi même, en espérant qu'elle m'entende.

C'était une chanson qui me faisait toujours penser à elle : « For Good » de Wicked. Je commençai à jouer, des souvenirs de la fois où on l'avait chantée au Grenwich Theater lors des nationales de New York me revenant en mémoire. Je me laissai envahir par ces images tournant dans ma tête, la musique et ma tristesse en pensant que si Blaine avait raison, ce que j'espérais, notre chance tournait et que peut-être nous aurions la chance d'être heureux, pendant plus que quelques minutes.

_Vraiment, vraiment désolée si je vous ai fait pleurer ! Je pense que ce chapitre est un des plus tristes que j'ai écrit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : la chance de nos héros va tourner. Je ne vous dis pas en quoi, ni quand, mais il ne reste que deux chapitres pour terminer cette fiction..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

(PDV de Blaine)

Nos vies étaient presque retombées dans une sorte de routine. Nos journées se résumaient en quelque sorte à visiter la prison en long, en large et en travers et à nous occuper de Barbara. Ça faisait un peu bizarre d'avoir de nouveau un bébé qui nous réveillait toutes les 3 heures la nuit. Mais la naissance de Barbara avait l'air d'avoir encore plus soudé notre groupe. Tout le monde se proposait toujours pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin ou bien pour la garder afin que Kurt et moi on ait toujours du temps pour nous deux. Mais Kurt semblait plongé dans une espèce de léthargie depuis la mort de Rachel. Il passait presque toutes ses journée enfermé dans la salle de musique. Un soir je l'avais même retrouvé endormi sur le sol à côté du piano. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer ? Il avait perdu Finn, qu'il considérait comme son frère bien qu'aucun lien de sang n'exista entre eux; ainsi que sa meilleure amie et il avait cru m'avoir de nouveau perdu et tout ça en l'espace de deux jours. Mais même s'il avait toujours l'air triste, à chaque fois qu'il me regardait il avait cette lueur dans les yeux. Un peu suppliante et aimante en même temps. Mais le voir comme ça me faisait mal. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis deux semaines et ça commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de musique, où je le trouvai assis sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Je m'approchai de lui et pris ses mains, il leva la tête vers moi et fit un faible sourire.

- Kurt, tu sais tu peux tout me dire. Commençais-je, il me regarda avec un air surpris. Entendre ta voix, ça me manque... Je sais que tu souffres, tu en as tous les droits. Mais s'il te plaît, mon cœur te referme pas sur toi même. Je suis là, on est tous là pour toi.

Sa seule réponse fut de se mettre à pleurer, il se jeta littéralement dans mes bras. Il releva la tête et m'embrassa. Un baiser qui avait comme un goût de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir. Nous fûmes, malheureusement, interrompu pas Santana :

-Oups, désolée d'vous déranger les gars. Mais on a de la visite.

Je me levai d'un coup, Kurt sur mes talons. Santana du voir la colère sur mon visage car elle m'arrêta en disant:

-Bee, calme. Ils sont pacifiques. Et apparemment Rory et Harmony les connaissent.

Là je me mis à courir, ayant plus que hâte de voir de qui ils s'agissait. Quand j'arrivai dans le réfectoire où tout le monde se trouvait, je manquai tomber dans les pommes. Ce que Kurt fit à moitié pour moi par contre. Santana qui arrivait derrière le rattrapa, se plaignant de devoir jouer « les chevaliers servants » à ma place. J'étais incapable de répondre moi-même, mais si vous aviez été dans ma situation je pense que vous n'auriez pas réagi autrement. En effet devant moi se tenaient Burt, Carol, Cooper et un garçon qui avait été avec nous au lycée : David Karofsky. Je n'étais pas capable de bouger, mais Burt le fit pour moi, se précipitant vers son fils inconscient.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?! Demanda t-il inquiet.

- Juste un peu secoué de vous voir je pense. Et je le suis aussi. Je veux dire... On pensait pas vous revoir. Et comment vous êtes arrivés ici. Et... et... Vous nous avez manqué.

La seule réponse que l'on me donna fut une immense accolade de la part de Carol, et une tape dans le dos de Cooper.

- Si on vous a retrouvé c'est un peu par pur hasard, enfin pas vraiment... On vous racontera tout quand Kurt sera réveillé.

- Oui... On devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

C'est ce que nous fîmes. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

- Hey, bel au bois dormant. Le charia Santana.

- Blaine, j'ai fait un rêve, commença t-il en ignorant la remarque de Santana. On était dans le réfectoire et mon père, Carol et ton frère étaient là.

- C'était pas un rêve,Kurt. Ils sont vraiment là. C'est pour ça que t'es à l'infirmerie, tu es tombé dans les pommes en les voyant.

-Ils... ils sont où ? Demanda-t-il affolé en se levant du lit.

- Calme-toi, ils sont en train de s'occuper de Barbara. Tu te sens bien ?

- Plus que bien !

- Alors suis-moi. Dis-je en lui offrant mon bras, auquel il enlaça le sien.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir avec tous les autres et Cooper nous raconta tout :

- Le gouvernement a apparemment réussi à trouver un antidote.

- Quelle nouvelle! Dit ironiquement Puck, ce qui me fit rire.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Demanda Quinn.

Nous avions évité de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt pour ne pas inquiéter les autres mais maintenant il était temps d'en parler. Ce que Puck fit.

- Attends tu t'es fait mordre ? S'exclama Kurt, d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, et tu vois je vais parfaitement bien.

- Mais comment...?

- Grâce à Puck. Tout compte fait avoir un voleur dans nos rangs est plutôt une bonne chose puisqu'il a réussi à prendre l'antidote qui m'a sauvé.

- T'as toujours le flacon ? Demanda Cooper.

Puck fouilla dans son sac et l'en sortir, le tendant à Cooper. Il l'examina pendant un moment.

- Où vous avez trouvé ça ? Continua t-il

- Dans un centre de recherche à New York.

- Dommage qu'on ne l'ait pas su avant.

- On ? M'étonnai-je. De quoi tu parles, Coop ?

- Vous voulez savoir comment on vous a retrouvé ? Le virus est en cours d'éradication dans le monde. Le gouvernement a engagé le plus de personnes qu'il pouvait trouver pour mener des recherches à travers le pays, retrouver les survivants et capturer les zombies qui se baladent dans la région. Avec David on a été désigné pour fouiller l'Ohio, le Kentucky et le Tennessee. Sur la route on a trouvé Burt et Carol, ils étaient dans le coin de Louisville et on absolument insisté pour les emmener avec nous.

- Et que faites-vous d'habitude des survivants que vous trouvez ? Demanda Quinn

- Et bien la procédure est de les envoyer à Nashville, là où le centre de vaccination se trouve. Et ensuite si leur ville à été désinfectée on les envoie par bus là bas.

- Et vous avez trouvé ce qui a causé l'épidémie ? Interrogea Kurt.

- Des chercheurs sur un projet fou qui a mal tourné... Ils faisaient des recherche sur une bactérie qui aurait pu permettre la vie presque éternelle. Sauf que leur expérience a mal tourné et le mec sur lequel ils ont testé le produit s'est transformé en ce que nous connaissons aujourd'hui tous sous le nom de zombie. Bien sûr ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ces choses se savoir. Ils ont tué le patient... L'ont … coupé en morceaux et tout simplement jeté dans le lac du coin... Ce qui fait que toutes les eaux ont été bien sûr toutes infestées. Une seule gorgée et vous étiez contaminés. Du moins c'était le cas avant car maintenant on a intégré l'antidote partout.

- Tu veux dire... Que tout est de retour à la normale ?

- En quelque sorte. Le vaccins circule. Les villes se reconstruisent. Mais tout n'est pas parfait. Le monde est toujours dangereux. A ce qu'on m'a dit le Canada est totalement remis. Mais on aura tout le temps d'en parler sur le chemin de Nashville. Faites vos bagages et on y va.  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Enfin la chance tournait. On allait enfin rentrer chez nous.

_Voilà les emmerdes sont finies pour nos héros. Et ma fiction l'est presque. Plus que l'épilogue et c'est fini. Donc j'en profite pour vous dire merci de m'avoir suivie et je vous dis à la prochaine pour une dernière fois :-) _


	16. Chapter 16

Épilogue

5 ans plus tard.

(PDV de Kurt)

- Chéri, dépêche-toi ! Ils nous attendent tous ! Me cria Blaine.

- Je sais, je sais ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Barbara veux mettre son chapeau sur lequel je ne peux pas mettre la main !

-Tu parles de ce chapeau ? Demanda t-il en entrant dans la chambre, le chapeau de Barbara à la main.

Elle, qui était assise sur son lit, passablement agacée par le fait que je ne trouvais pas son chapeau, sauta sur Blaine pour le lui prendre.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire engueuler par Santana. Reprit Blaine.

- Blaine ! Ton langage ! Le réprimandai-je en lançant un regard à Barbara qui était dans ses bras.

Il ne répondit qu'en roulant des yeux. Il quitta la chambre en appelant Rory et Harmony. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Ça faisait maintenant 5 ans que tout était fini, et ce jour était devenu une fête mondiale. A cette occasion on se retrouvait avec le groupe à New York pour parler de nos vies. Tout était de retour à la normale maintenant. Les chercheurs ayant provoqué l'épidémie, radiés de leur centre de recherche et en prison à vie maintenant. Mais ne parlons pas des points négatifs, voulez vous ? Parlons des positifs. Comme le fait que cette année Harmony et Rory iront à l'université. Plus précisément à la NYADA où on a étudié Blaine, Rachel et moi. Barbara elle va à la maternelle et me sert aussi de modèle pour mon entreprise de designer. Ce métier en plus d'être très plaisant me permet aussi de rester beaucoup à la maison pour m'occuper des enfants. Blaine lui est maintenant enseignant en musique à la NYADA, et non nos enfants n'ont pas été pistonné pour y entrer ! Ils ont juste nos talents combinés : c'est donc logique qu'ils aient réussi leurs auditions haut la main. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que notre vie peut être qualifiée de parfaite. Bien que Rachel et Finn me manquent toujours, j'ai fait mon deuil et je pense au fait qu'il sont sûrement heureux là où ils sont.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Nous réprimanda Quinn quand nous arrivâmes.

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on se ferait crier dessus. Me dit Blaine sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- T'avais dit par Santana, d'abord. Dit Barbara pour me défendre.

Moi je répondis très puérilement en tirant la langue à Blaine. Ils se mirent à rire avec Quinn. Depuis deux ans elle travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocats. Elle était mariée avec Puck et il avait reconnu Beth comme sa fille. Puck lui se plaisait à être un père à la maison, il pouvait s'occuper de sa fille et d'après lui il contribuait à l'égalité des sexes.

- Au lieu de rire dans votre coin, venez voir ici et goûtez à ma cuisine latina, aussi délicieuse que moi ! S'exclama Santana depuis le salon.

Elle vivait maintenant dans une immense villa en plein centre de New York avec Britanny. Santana était maintenant une agent immobilière de grande renommée dans la city tandis que Britanny, avec son immense talent de danseuse, était une chorégraphe à Broadway. Leur grand projet pour cette année était de se marier, et bien que cette nouvelle m'ait beaucoup étonnée au début, c'est Santana qui avait fait la demande.

- Hey, frangin ! Cria Cooper en se précipitant vers Blaine.

Pour lui aussi les choses allaient plutôt bien. Il était maintenant agent au gouvernement qui avait vraiment apprécié le travail qu'il avait fait lors de « la mission antidote » comme ils l'avaient nommée, mais Coop lui s'amusait à l'appeler la « dézombiefication ». Il s'était aussi trouvé une petite copine là bas. Quelqu'un avec un caractère plutôt trempé, ce qui d'après mon frère était parfait car « il faut être plutôt accrochée pour me supporter en tant que copain ». Ce qui était bête c'est que du coup il habitait à Washington et qu'on n'avait plus beaucoup l'occasion de se voir. A part lors des repas de famille.

- Alors Tina, c'est pour quand ? Demanda Kurt en se dirigeant vers elle.

Tina et Mike étaient fiancés et attendaient un bébé, d'où la question de Kurt. Mike était associé avec Britanny pour ses chorégraphies et Tina elle était devenu une actrice que tout le monde s'arrachait dans New York.

- Quoi de neuf, les gars ? Demanda Sebastian en venant nous voir, David à ses côtés.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Sebastian avait fini par vraiment se poser avec quelqu'un. Après la mort de Wade il avait été plutôt mal, et juste à ce moment là David était arrivé et lui avait fait reprendre goût à la vie. J'imagine qu'après ça, finir ensemble était inévitable pour eux. Seb était maintenant le Shérif de Lima vu que Blaine lui avait légué sa place. David lui était le coach de l'équipe de football des Titans de McKinley.

Cette expérience nous avait tous sûrement traumatisé, laissé avec des deuils; mais je ne changerais absolument rien. Car après tout c'est bien grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré toutes ces formidables personnes qui font maintenant partie de ma vie. Et cette amitié valait bien toutes les douleurs que l'on a vécu.


End file.
